Pure Instincts
by WildLillys
Summary: This is a fem!luffy fanfic. Luffy would be stronger, she started her life with the revolutionaries, met the Whitebeard pirates, met the fleet admiral, the 3 admirals and visited Mariejois, all before reaching the age of 17. And her brothers ace and sabo, are going to have a mental breakdown if they don't ensure their precious sister's safety
1. chapter 1

The sky never looked bigger than on that day, thin white patches scattered throughout the sky created a marvelous scene especially when it was reflecting on the deep azure sea that was glittering under the big yellow sun. It was a day when a legend was born. A legend who was bound to change lives for the better or the worse that depends on whom you ask.

On a particular island far away in the Grandline, namely Baltigo also known as the land of white soil due to its spread of white lands as far as the eye can see, there stood a man wearing a long, dark green clock, there was some kind of a tribal tattoo on the left side of his face consisting of three red diamonds above one another connected at their tips and inside each diamond there was a smaller diamond, he had a hard look in his charcoal eyes as well as on the features of his face. He was standing at the edge of a pretty tall and steep cliff staring at the horizon at the meeting point between the blues of the endless sky and the glittering sea.

The said man was carrying a small bundle in his hands and from within its folds, one could clearly see the face of a newborn child. A baby girl.

She had lovely chubby cheeks, a cute tiny nose, a messy tuft of midnight black hair, and mesmerizing, shiny, pair of big innocent onyx doe eyes staring at the sky and the clouds and the sea and anything that caught her attention. After having stared at the sea for more than what the attention span of a newborn might allow, she turned her head upwards to look at her father and made a small cute squeaky sound to get her father's attention, and it worked as he bowed his head to look at his child, and once she realized that her father's attention was directed towards her she made another sound that somehow sounded like a question, of course not knowing what might his daughter's question be, he smiled at her, a warm and loving smile that broke the expressionless mask on his emotionless face that he wore just a few moments before.

He was actually recollecting the memories of what happened just a few hours ago right after his wife gave birth to the child wrapped protectively within his arms.

flashback

"She's so cute, isn't she? of course she is!" said a woman, who can be easily considered a beauty, she had a long flowing silky hair having a natural crimson red colour, she had a pair of shiny majestic violet eyes that shone with joy, she was addressing the man who was standing beside her bed.

He wasn't wearing his clock at that time, so more of him was visible, he had a strong built, broad shoulders, high held head, and this time the features of his face had softened and were now kind with a smile that spoke of protection and love.

" She has your eyes and hair! now that's unfair!" the redheaded female said, her tone fond despite the mock scowl on her face. "Of all the things she could have inherited from you," she let out a sigh and continued talking to her newborn daughter about anything and everything, the child contently listening.

She hadn't thought about getting a child of her own, the thought never crossed her mind, to begin with. But now that she got a child of her own flesh and blood, she couldn't contain her happiness and it seems that it was too much that it was rubbing off on her husband as his gentle smile grew bigger and bigger with each word his wife said to their daughter.

"What will you name her?"

Was what he finally decided to ask. That seemed to snap her out of her rambling because the said women looked up from her daughter to her husband with a look of contemplation.

She let out a chuckle and gave a close-eyed smile and said "my dear Dragon! You do realize that I can't take care of my cute daughter properly what with all the islands filled with man-eating plants and whatnot. This, my dear, means that YOU are going to take care of her!"

The man now known as Dragon raised an eyebrow at her, and before he can open his mouth, let alone protesting, the woman raised her hand positioning it in front of his face cutting off whatever Dragon had to say.

"No excuses!" she said, "I won't accept any."

Well there you have it, there she goes again with her weird ideas, it wasn't the first time she made such decisions, and Dragon had a feeling it won't be the last, either.

"So what do you say?" the woman inquired grinning.

"I don't think you left me much of a choice, now did you?" replied Dragon a sigh escaped his lips, and it was out of exasperation, at a time when new mothers would be fussing and busying themselves with their newborn child, his wife wants to leave their daughter with him and go on a new adventure out there on the vast sea with her band of misfits.

When he snapped out of his musings and looked at his wife; she wasn't resting on the bed anymore and she had already dressed herself in her usual attire, it consisted of black denim thigh-length shorts with white fur at its rims, she also wore a dark ruby red blouse with circular flounce sleeves, and a jet black vest above it, as for the shoes she wore a pair of flat shiny black knee length boots, she had her hair in a loose ponytail, and completing the looks was a sash positioned on her waist, a blood red sash.

There were even rumors that say that it was washed with the blood of her victims, but that's just absurd. Though it did help to spread the fear of her misfits between people.

"You still haven't answered my question." Dragon said.

"what question?" said the women, genuine confusion colouring her voice.

"What will you name our child?" answered dragon, letting out a sigh.

"Oh, that! Well, I trust that you can do the naming yourself, no?" replied the women with a smile.

They then made their way the beach where a small boat was waiting for the redhead. A man was waiting for his captain's arrival to take her back to the ship so they can resume their adventures as she had ordered.

"Captain! Are you sure you don't need any rest? we could stay for a few more-" the aforementioned man was interrupted by the woman "Don't worry everything is perfectly fine, nothing is going to keep me away for long."

Then she turned towards her husband "take care! we will definitely meet again!" then she gave him a quick side hug.

"You're the one who should take care, don't die before our child gets a chance to meet you," Dragon said, with all his morbid humour.

She laughed and promised she will then she ran to the boat and jumped in childishly, completely ignoring the man's frantic warnings.

Dragon stood there watching the boat go further away and his wife who was waving at him, then her hand froze mid wave and she had a blank look on her face as if she just remembered something, and she did because she then shouted: "Don't tell her anything about me! Just tell her that we'll meet each other one day!"

'This is unbelievable...'

End of flashback

Releasing a quiet sigh, he looked at the little girl who was staring at him with wide soulful eyes. Dragon readjusted his hold on the fragile child, a warm smile slowly taking residence on his lips "Luffia," he muttered to the girl "that's your name, Monkey D. Luffia."


	2. chapter 2

It was a relatively lovely morning in the revolutionary army's HQ; when the trees were whistling, the wind was blowing and the birds were chirping, one can certainly say that it was a pretty quiet and peaceful morning-

"PAA!"

-Or not

A tired sigh escaped the lips of the renowned leader of the revolutionary army, with his famous epithet; Dragon the revolutionary. It was funny how famous he is but no one knows his real name other than the members of the aforementioned army and of course his father, Monkey D. Garp and probably the marine's fleet admiral Sengoku.

The door of Dragon's office swung open violently, revealing a pretty young ravenette girl having ten years of age, her petite figure was as huggable as ever, she wore an above the knee denim shorts and a ruby red coloured sleeveless vest, her pitch-black hair that reached up to her mid-back was a bit too messy, the little girl still had her big innocent onyx doe eyes she had since her birth and her cheeks were now flushed with a reddish shade of pink due to her being on the run a few moments ago, her eyelashes were naturally long making her even more adorable.

"Pa!" the little angel exclaimed looking at the only adult in the room, that is, her father. Another sigh was let out of the tired man's mouth but nevertheless, he answered: "What is it, Luffy?"

He would actually prefer to call her by her real name, which is, Luffia but she had wanted to be called Luffy for god knows why, and besides one could never win over the little girl's weird sense of logic especially in an argument where the one who backs down even by a little loses, he himself, the 'cold-blooded' leader of the revolutionaries, he who his name spreads fear like a shock wave through one's body, had already lost a few -if not all- arguments to the little girl.

He had seriously considered seeing his only daughter as a negotiator and he is reasonably certain that she would always win each and every one of her arguments with that 'unique' sense of logic of hers.

"Pa! I have been searching for you all over the place, you know?" a fond smile had adorned Dragon's lips despite his exhaustion

"Yes, I am fairly aware of that" came Dragon's reply eyeing his daughter's condition and a chuckle was what escaped his mouth, he could not help it, after all his Luffy was just like her mother, always managing to get an emotion out of him.

"So what is the reason that made my daughter start searching for me?" the smile was still present but it was also growing as the moments pass, he could not quite explain it -charisma?- but the mere presence of this young child makes him overflow with delight, and that is not his case alone, in fact, all the members of the revolutionary army who had the luck and chance of getting to meet Luffy felt the same way, she makes you feel the warmth of her aura and also makes you feel the need to protect her innocence from all possible harm.

"I need a dictionary! That's why! there is a word that I don't know its meaning" if she had said that to him a few years before he would have stared at her in confusion and bewilderment, after all, she is a cute hyperactive ball of sunshine who is always moving and refuses to stay still even for a little while, but the truth is she has the brain of a genius he had discovered her amazing intellect when she was at the tender age of four

 _At that time he had allowed her to enter for the first time into the paperwork filled office, of course after she promised him not to touch anything when his right-hand man came barging in as if there was no tomorrow._

 _"Dragon-San it's an emergency!" after that, Dragon gave his full attention to him, after all, he was not the type to freak out like that "Sir, one of our bases on lily island had a shipment of secret data that are extremely important and a bunch of devil fruits and that is the reason why the vice-admiral Victor and his men have cornered them and are trying to take the fruits away!"_

 _Well that's going to be annoying to deal with, he does not want to lose any men due to fighting especially now with their lack of capable ones, but at the same time if the navy got their hands on a powerful devil fruit they could use it as a weapon and if it looks 'fun' to the celestial idiots they will make the life of whoever eats it a living hell and he won't allow that after all, that's the reason for the revolutionary army's existence._

 _"Dey can go srough the lily fields 'cause vice-admiral Victor has an allergy to flowers" was what a small voice said from the sidelines, both the men turned their heads in the direction from which the voice came from, and imagine their surprise when they saw Luffy sitting on a couch with a file of secret information on the navy in her hands and she seemed to have been reading it "and dose flowers are special 'cause dey're huge and can explode when touched, dough the navy don't know that. But only the dark yellow flowers blow up, the light coloured ones are normal, tell dem wid the snail"._

 _The right-hand man was gaping like a fish out of water, while on the other hand Dragon was contemplating on what his daughter has just said, it actually sounded like a pretty good idea._

 _Then he surprised himself when he ordered the other man in the room to do exactly as he heard the man wanted to say something, it seems, but it looks like even he believes it is a good idea "at once, Dragon-San" and with that, he left._

 _After a few hours, the man came back with a big grin plastered on his face "Dragon-San! It worked! Luffia's idea worked! They are all safe and are on their way to deliver the devil fruits and the documents!"_

 _From that day on he would always get his daughter to help him in such things and she had liked the idea so much that she wanted to expand her knowledge, and that is how Luffy got herself a new hobby; reading_

Dragon snapped out of his musings and raised his hand pointing at the lowest shelf that was positioned on the bookshelf filled wall then said "There is the dictionary that you are looking for" Luffy followed to where her father's finger was pointing and she, indeed, saw the book she was looking for.

"Thanks! Pa, can I stay here or am I disturbing you?" thanked the girl adding a question at the end using a pleading tone, to be honest, if she wanted something she could just use her puppy eyes which can guarantee that she will get what she wants, but she wasn't using it, this goes to show how far she understands the importance of her father's line of work, this itself makes Dragon grin at his daughter, but before he could even answer his daughter there was a knock on the door followed by the sound of its opening and in came his right-hand man.

"Dragon-San, it is about _that_ devil fruit."

That piqued both the father's and daughter's interest for different reasons, the daughter because she's hungry and he just mentioned 'fruit' while the father because it's the devil fruit that they couldn't find information about since they found it on the shore in a gold plated treasure chest with golden designs on it.

"Proceed"

"We have been searching for information about this particular fruit for a few months now but we couldn't get much, we only found out what happened to their previous owner"

"And that is?" now that seems interesting

"Their previous owners well, some had lost their sanity and some had died mysteriously" now that's one fruit with one dark history "Do you have it with you?"

"yes!" the man produced out from god knows where a fruit, plum to be more precise, it had a magenta colour covered with swirls, the man then gave the fruit to Dragon but it suddenly disappeared.

Both men froze in place not knowing what just happened and what to do, they then heard a yell "Ew! What's that! 's horrible!" both snapped their heads to look at their forgotten companion hoping from the bottom of their hearts that it's not what it sounds like, but luck wasn't on their side because what they saw was a half-eaten fruit in the hands of Luffy...

Their brains had short-circuited. Dragon was the first to snap out of his shock, he made a noise in the back of his throat showing his frustration, his daughter was indeed able to get him to show more emotions than he would like to admit, _way_ too much. He knew he should have at least tried to reduce her monstrous appetite and he did try but it was all in vain she's a D. after all.

And there they are standing in complete silence staring at each other until Luffy said "What?" that did the job of getting his right-hand man back to the world of the living because the next thing Dragon saw was a man fussing in worry and frustration, and running around his office like a headless chicken.  
Then Dragon turns to his daughter while the man was still running around and shouting about the consequences

"Luffy you do realize that you ate a devil fruit, don't you?"

Luffy widened her eyes "Eh? Really?" She did not sound worried at all.

"Were you not listening to what we were talking about?"

"No, I was staring at the fruit and I was hungry so I ate it"

"You might be a genius but you're still a D"

The raven-haired girl merely laughed happily and asked: "So what fruit was it?"

"Unknown," Dragon answered.

"Okay, so what does it do?" this time it was the right-hand man, who finally calmed down enough to speak like a normal human, who answered, if a little dumbly "no idea," he said with a shrug.

"Well it sounds interesting," grinned Luffia, her infamous grin that reaches her eyes.

"How did that sound interesting?" Dragon muttered under his breath, somehow not surprised by his daughter's point of view.

"Well, I gotta go, see you soon Pa!" continued Luffy with a smile then she left the office with a wave completely forgetting about why she came here in the first place.  
There was a moment of silence before Dragon's commanding voice said "I want every info you can collect on this fruit, use any means you can and I mean any! and once you find anything I want to be the first one for you to inform, _got that_?"

"YES, SIR!" and with that Dragon was yet again alone in his office, just like in the morning, the morning that looked so calm and peaceful, yes this morning was the calm before the storm. 

* * *

A few hours have passed since Luffia consumed the devil fruit and other than the initial tingling, nothing worth noting happened.

Currently, the aforementioned child was wandering around the base searching for something that might attract her attention or trying to cause some chaos and confusion.

In the end, she couldn't find anything of interest she decided to head to the library, to the secret and higher-ups section, to be specific, and read another file of secret information. The last file Luffia had read spoke about something called 'the Shichibukai project'. The fact that the world government is going to somewhat 'recruit' seven strong pirates and ignore all of their illegal behavior was understandably shocking.

Entering the library, Luffy made a beeline towards her favourite spot, selected her file for the day and nestled herself into the comfy seat. Opening the file, she noticed the name of her grandpa, causing her interest to flare.

Reading some paragraphs and skipping some others she widened her eyes and grinned a grin that was worthy of a Cheshire cat. But that is to be expected, after all, she did just find out that the late Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, had a son, Gol D. Ace.

It's written that her own grandpa was asked by Roger himself to take care of Ace, whose existence is not known by the world government. But that's a good thing, a great thing, in fact! The Pirate King was hated for numerous reasons, and now that he's dead all that festering hatred can't and won't simply vanish. But instead, they would fall on the shoulders of an unsuspecting Ace, crushing him with their unbearable weight. So it makes sense that Garp doesn't go around declaring to the world about his new ward. According to the file, and it's more than likely correct, the son of Roger currently resides in Dawn island.

While she was engrossed with reading she didn't notice the presence of someone standing beside her at first, but when she did she turned her head towards them to find a man, who looked in his mid-twenties and had a ginger hair and the standard set of clothing except, looks like this man loves the colour green way too much because everywhere you look, his attire consists of different shades of green, from the lightest shade to the darkest shade.

Luffy being who she is, and also because she had never seen this man before now, decided that it's better to introduce herself "Hello! I'm Luffy, who are you?"

The man looked behind himself, seeing no one there he turned back to Luffy and pointed at himself as if indicating ' _me?_ '

"yes you!" he's a weird one, Luffy decided, then he widened his eyes and practically shouted, "You can see me?!"

"Yes, why? "

Calming down a bit, he decided to explain, albeit sarcastically "Oh, I don't know, maybe because I am dead? I am a ghost!" If Luffy was a normal person, which she is definitely not, her shout would have reached the shores of this island. But because she's Luffy, she ignored his sarcasm -or maybe she couldn't detect it- she exclaimed about how ' _cool_ ' that is before she repeated her question "Who the hell _are_ you?"

"oh, sorry," the man said sheepishly "I'm dashiki Roi, uh...it's nice meeting you, I guess?"

"so, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, I'm in the possession of extremely important info to Dragon-san and was unable to convey it to anyone before my death, "

But before either of the two could say anything else, the door to the library swung open a bit too violently that Luffy was pretty sure a few hinges were no more. And in came a tensed right-hand man and a scowling Dragon.


	3. chapter 3

The door of the library swung open a bit too violently. And in came a tensed right hand man and a scowling Dragon.

* * *

 **A few hours ago**

Dragon was in his office trying to recollect and reorder his thoughts but the only thing that is playing in his mind like a broken cassette over and over again is;

His daughter has just eaten a devil fruit, Luffy had just eaten a devil fruit, Luffia has just eaten a devil fruit, SHE JUST ATE A FREAKING DEVIL FRUIT!

 _'OK, relax no need to exaggerate, it is just another fruit that Luffia ate, nothing more nothing less!'_

 _'Why are you so relaxed in such a situation! Luffia just ate a fruit with god knows what powers!_

 _'Are you stupid? It's a devil fruit, as in a fruit that gives powers to their eaters and are weak aginst sea water, what will happen to her now, anything could happen.'_

 _No! He won't allow it!_

Dragon was trying to get a hold of his stupid inner conflicts that was getting pretty annoying that he can even feel the beginning of a headache! And while all of this happened in Dragon's mind, on the outside he looked as calm as ever.

 _*BANG*_

Was the next thing he hears, looking at his office's door he expected it to be his daughter, after all, he is the leader of the revolutionaries and even some of his subordinates fear him, despite their respect, so imagine his surprise -though well hidden- when he sees his right-hand man, bending over, with his hands on his knees and panting as if he had just ran a marathon and came out at first place, after the man's breathing had finally calmed down, he straightened himself to his full height, he approached his leader with a wary look on his face, seeing that look on the other man's face, a feeling of uneasiness was starting to rise in Dragon, something about that look made him feel unnerved, although he wasn't showing it, it is a fact that he was starting to feel uneasy.

He decided to keep the dark thoughts away

"What is it?" Dragon asked

"It's the devil fruit, Dragon-San! I have got info on the devil fruit that Luffia ate"

Dragon didn't need to say anything, the look in his eyes itself indicates that the man facing him might want to continue talking or something very unpleasant might happen.

"Sir, here is all the information I could dig up," said the right-hand man with the wariness still present in his eyes but he calmed down by a big margin.

The moment Dragon got the paper he started reading it making sure he didn't miss any single word. And there it was, the reason for their panic, lying innocently on the white sheet of paper, black curves and lines of different shapes indicating letters and words.

The information shows some potential past users, of course, it's extremely narrowed down, and one cannot underestimate the Army's information network.

Some of the possible powers include:

 _first;_ one can see ghosts/souls.

While that doesn't sound harmful, they are souls that were not meant to remain in this realm. They are more than likely filled with negative emotions for being stuck in between and they might inflict harm on the oblivious Luffia. She might be strong and smart (sometimes) but she is still a child who is oblivious to the world's ugliness, even if she did understand the outside world she doesn't use her intelligence properly. In short, she is smart but won't use her brain. Well, he'll make sure to caution her about that (despite all the previously failed tries).

 _Second;_ They have the mythical power of illusions according to a very few witnesses of the full display of its powers which are also similar to the myths about a legendary bird he had once read about.

 _'This indicates that there's a possibility of it being a Zoan type and since no normal animal could create illusions and see body-less souls, Mythical Zoan.'_

 _Third;_ they have the ability to see the future.

Now that might look like a useful asset but the thing that made Dragon's blood run cold in his veins was not the power itself but actually it was an announcement that he remembers from long ago when he was still a kid tortured by his quacky father and the same announcement was written on this single piece of whiteness.

At that time, the world government had made a worldwide research program on devil fruits, they had made an announcement about a devil fruit that grants its eater the ability to foresee the future, it was a risky announcement because then a lot of people would want to gain such powers but it was taken care of by offering to whoever finds such a fruit, or at least its user, and reports it to them a great sum of money.

It was a great amount that would enable you to buy an island all to yourself and still have enough money to build an amusement park and a few more such facilities!

After a few years the news spread that the celestial dragons were the reason for the government's weird and sudden obsession with the fruit and that they didn't want the fruit itself but the user of that fruit, they wanted to make its user one of the unique stocks they will sell among each other at a high price to make them their slaves for their twisted and sick idea of fun, so they order the government to get it for them and they are still searching for it, and if they found out about Luffia.

He had seen how those people treat the slaves, it was worse than how they treat animals, even worse than trash. The mere thought of Luffy being a slave made Dragon want to slaughter each and every one of them.

But he took a calming breath and reminded himself that when the revolutionary army serves its purpose and overthrow the stupid world government and the disgusting celestial dragons, he would make sure to make them pay for even thinking of harming his precious daughter!

Well, that lightened up his mood, a bit. It was already enough that Luffy was considered a threat and a devil/demon/monster because she's his daughter, but what would this corrupt world think of her now with this devil fruit?

He should inform her about the info update. So he stood up and motioned for his right-hand man next to him to follow, and he glided through the corridors of the base with the usual power radiating from him in waves.

He knew precisely where to find Luffy especially at this time of the day; in the library, in the top-secret section on her favorite chair reading another top-secret file.

He didn't even try to stop her because the way he lost all of his arguments to her was enough to make him keep his mouth closed, but he did make her promise that she won't go around spreading the secrets she found and Luffy never breaks a promise.

And now here he is standing in front of the library's huge doors, then he recalled upon all the information he read with the risks that he had just found out about, and opened the doors with compete and utmost ease as if they were as light as a feather.

* * *

 **Back to the present**

Luffia had seen her father display many emotions one of them was worry but right now the worry was on a completely different level, it was like what she saw before were just a joke, her father was worried, that much was obvious.

This led her to what she said next with a frown indicating her worry completely forgetting about her previous ghost companion "Pa what's wrong?"

"We found some disturbing information on your devil fruit," said Dragon with a tired sigh then continued "First, you can see ghosts-" and before he could get to the other powers Luffia cuts him off

"I know! awesome, right!" then Dragon stared at his daughter in a silent question of ' _how do you know?_ '

"it's 'cause I was talking to one before you came in!" well that was a shocker then Dragon's right-hand man said in complete awe "Wow you can see and talk to ghosts that's amazing!" the man was a fan of such things, he should have guessed that would be his reaction.

But Dragon found himself wondering about who's soul would roam around in the revolutionaries HQ so when he voiced his thoughts out loud Luffy laughed and said "he was your former right hand man his name is Roi!" that had both men frozen in place for different reasons; Dragon because he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his former right-hand man's ghost was roaming through the HQ without him realizing -even though it was impossible for him to know- and the other man was because the ghost of his brother was in the same room as him.

Dragon understands what the man feels because he knows they are siblings while on the other hand Luffy never bothered asking that's why she looks confused at the men's reactions and it seems that the ghost had told her the reason because she shouted "He's your brother!" to what looks to us like thin air but to Luffy a ghost.

Then she looked at the man standing next to Dragon and said "Rai, why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" it was more of a whine than anything.

The long mysterious right-hand man now known as Rai looked at Luffia and said: "there really was no need since he was no longer in the world of the living when you were born...but, is he here, I mean is Roi, my brother, _really_ here?" Rai said in an almost pleading tone, he missed his big brother so much

"Of course! And he says that he misses you so much he is also very proud of you!"

A confident and an extremely happy smile was visible on Rai's face, he was proud of being Dragon's right-hand man now more than ever. A faint smile was creeped on the face of the revolutionaries leader, his daughter whether intentionally or not makes whomever she cherishes as family filled with happiness either because of her actions that show her loyalty and love for them or a rare bout of wisdom were she actually uses that brain of hers, then Dragon said something that made Rai look with a curious gaze, he said "So why is Roi still in this world?"

Dragon didn't need to say what he was feeling, though a great leader, he was not the best when it came to expressing emotions and the occupants of the room knew that he was in fact really happy to hear from Roi but also curious as to why he hadn't yet moved on, to be honest even Rai and Luffia were curious as well.

Luffia knew it was to deliver important information but she was curious about what might this info be, so it was not surprising when Luffia talked about things that happened before she was born "On his last mission he found important information that are just too valuable to be forgotten" Said Luffia with a smile facing them.

"And it would be...?" asked Dragon with one of his eyebrows raised.

Luffy was staring at the ghost, who is apparently telling her the important piece of information, but then her face morphed into something akin of confusion and annoyance "This is too much of information, I can't say all that in one go!" whined Luffy.

Dragon understood what she meant and the info is probably a bit too lengthy for her, a ten years old kid, to convey and even if she tries doing so bit by bit it will end up a mess and they may misunderstand what he actually meant, he was trying to think of a way that allows them to get the info without any problems.

After a few seconds of silence, nothing came up. Dragon thought that the only course of action is to deliver the info piece by piece, but he's pretty sure that wouldn't work because this is Luffia we are talking about, a person with the attention span of a child on a sugar rush.

None of them managed to suggest anything useful and Dragon was starting to lose hope of ever obtaining those information when Luffia muttered something along the lines of "if only they can see you, it would've been much easier," before jumping off her chair and proceeding to walk away(most likely to get a snack, and by a snack she means a full meal)

Except, that's what she would have done, if her landing went smoothly, as it was, it did not, in fact, go as planned at all.

The moment her feet connected with the floor, a dome -having an almost transparent shade of violet- appeared and in its center was none other than Luffy, it had a two-meter diameter. The dome included both Dragon and Rai in it, and what got both the said men shell shocked was the fact that they are staring at a man they haven't seen in eleven years, namely Roi -the former right-hand man of the revolutionary dragon.

"R-R-Roi!" stuttered Rai while Dragon remained silent. Rai was starring at his ghost brother for a good two minutes then he turned to Luffy "But h-how?" he couldn't deny his happiness but he was also starting to question the world's logic all together!

Luffy didn't say anything, as she didn't know either.

Dragon, on the other hand, eaisly made the connection and realised that something must have triggered one of the devil fruit's power, resulting in them, as in Rai and himself, being able to see the ghost. Rai didn't question anything as he started talking animatedly to his ghost brother about different things ranging from work and life to...ducks...?Dragon really didn't what to know what lead to that.

Sighing he decided to make an end to the conversation. While he was happy for both of his right-hand men, both former and current, there were more pressing issues like the information Roi has.

So, he clears his throat which effectively silences the two brothers, then the face of the ghost turned serious "Its about Amazon Lily" this was enough to get both men's attention.

You see, Amazon Lily is a maidens only island and it just so happens that Luffia's mother along with someone else was the former empresses of the Kuja tribe, both were known as 'the scarlet sisters' even though they were not related by blood, but they did everything together even ruling a tribe.

They were feared and respected for their monstrous strength, but it all came to an end when one of them died while giving birth. The one that remained alive was Luffy's mother, she completely left the island to concentrate on her crewmates in the memory of her late 'older sister' Portgas D. Rouge.

And when Luffy's mother returned to the island, to inform her tribe about being pregnant, what she saw was one of the most horrific scenes, there they lay on the cold floor in a pool of their own blood. They were murdered, slaughtered and by their own weapons, at first glance one feels like they killed each other for being the new empress or something but not this tribe oh no, they are the kindest and the most respectful, Luffy's mother tried to search for the culprit but no use and even with the help of the revolutionaries nothing was found, not a clue.

They decided to leave it at that, but they did keep tabs on info that might be of help. The sadness and the anger were too much for Luffy's mother she had to stay put for a couple of months, the culprit did, after all, put an end to the Kuja tribe, her family.

Dragon had promised he'd find the culprit for both his wife and in honor of the late pirate king's wife, Portgas D. Rouge. Dragon did meet Rouge and her husband Gol D. Roger, but back to the topic, Dragon will find the culprit no matter what and now that some evidence had surfaced he would make sure to get all he can.

"I don't have the exact details but, that person, a male, in his late twenties, had a devil fruit, not sure which one and the reason for him being on amazon lily is that he was searching for another devil fruit; the ope ope no mi...  
I'm not sure if it'll help but; he is also blond"

Dragon was now in deep thought by now _'I'll have to search for blonde males in their late twenties with devil fruits, they also should be of high status in order to get to the island in the calm belt and their devil fruit's perks need to be something related to controlling others, also-'_

His thoughts were cut due to bright light, and when he looked up he saw that the of light was coming from Roi  
The ghost smiled and said, "It was good reporting to you Dragon-San again-" he then turned to his brother "-and you as well brother, Sayonara!" and with that, the remaining were blinded by the light after the light disappeared, Roi was now, really, no more.


	4. chapter 4

It has been a year and six months since the whole ghost incident and since then the eleven and a half years old Luffy started training her devil fruit's powers more and more;

The first thing she did, didn't require any special training since she just walks around and checks if there's any ghost lurking around or something, if they are 'good' ghosts Luffy leaves them be and if they are 'bad' ghosts then Luffy sends them to... well where ever people go after death, she discovered it before a few months, when an old man ...err... ghost who was trying to kill Luffy by asking her 'nicely' to go look for a 'treasure' on the end of the cliff that was only accessible from the top.

-cliché, right?-

When she reached the top the ghost told her that the 'treasure' was down she just needs to reach it, and being the gullible and adventure loving girl that she is, she decided to trust him after all he still didn't do any thing bad.

She started climbing the cliff downwards until she slipped and rolled all the way down the cliff which, by the way, was filled with sharp pebbles but because she always has luck on her side, they didn't do much, scratches and bruises here and there but nothing that can't disappear over time.

Anyways, when she reached the bottom she was still conscious but barely, and out of her frustration -that she was deceived so easily- her devil fruit powers, on instinct, started working.

A dome not different from the one she made in the library -except that it had a red shade- was formed and since the old ghost was near Luffy, laughing at her naivety and making fun of her, he was engulfed in the red shaded dome.

It also seems that the process was painful because it seemed like he was evaporating and his shouting grew louder by the second, Luffia didn't know how long it took because she lost consciousness.

When Luffia woke up, she was in the infirmary Dragon was with her, he told her that she was out for a day when she asked him. And when Dragon asked his daughter what happened she began to explain what happened and she also deduced that she can send the ghosts away forcibly even without them finishing whatever it is that held them back.

The second thing she had to do, after her father explained to her the other powers she possesses, was about her half transformation.

It took a while but in the end she did it, she had medium sized, silky feathered, violet wings on her back, she could carry only a one fully grown adult while flying but no more than that in this form, her onyx eyes turn to scarlet red and she gets to choose whether she gets talons or not. She transforms her legs into talons only when she needs to catch/carry something while flying.

The third thing was about her full transformation, well it was hard, at the beginning, to start from her human form that is why she tried it from her half transformed form, after several failed attempts it ,finally, worked and she looked absolutely breathe taking.

She had silky violet feathers, her wings took the place of her hands her wings were also violet but its lower part was completely black and the tip side of the wings had a longer black feather with a red circle on its end, she had ruby eyes, and a black tear like trail, her beak was also violet, she had an enchanting crystal blue diamond on her forehead, on her head; the violet feathers were long and looked like a crown with two black-with-red-circle feathers with long calamus, she had the same type of feathers for her tail.

She was the size of a man but after a few transformations, she discovered that she could actually change from her original size, from the size of a ship and to the size of an adults palm but it was quite exhausting and she had a time limit of thirty minutes too.

Now that she knew the basics of normal zoan fruit, it was time to step it up a notch, she did, after all, eat a mythical zoan devil fruit. It seems that she creates illusions, so that's exactly what she trained in.

She can create illusions of all kind ranging from the tiniest insect to the largest mountain but -at this point- they all are untouchable, they are just illusions.

And the awesome thing is that when Luffy creates an illusion of a living thing -animals, plants or humans- then she can get the memories of these illusions when they dispers.

With her powers she was also able to see your worst nightmares and your best dreams, because of that she could make a person live a fake reality of either of the two or both together, in other words, Luffy could break someone, even though she wasn't particularly fond of this specific power.

Luffy became very observant and can pick the smallest signs of discomfort, sadness, tiredness, happiness, nervousness, excitement and... emotions in general, due to this and her devil fruit she could know all the things that someone hates and loves that is why she is so damn good at cheering others up, she can really make people around her desire to protect and just follow her, she always makes people smile.

She tried practicing her powers of seeing the future, but she never knew where to start so she completely forgot about it...for now, that is.

So for now she had to focus on her other types of training, she has to make sure that she is strong enough to not rely on her devil fruit's ability since they are better suited for surprise attacks rather than close ranged combat.

Her father had explained to her the importance of carrying at least one weapon on oneself, and after a nerve wreaking 'talk' to his daughter she had finally agreed to use a sword but she also insisted that she'd still train fighting with her fists and feet -she rather liked the feeling of defeating one's opponent with their very own hands- the debate over whether to get Luffy to carry a weapon or not took at least five hours, Luffy never really rejected the idea but never made a confirmation that she would do what was advised by her father either, she kept asking on and on and on about the reasons and asked what would she do in the impossiblely stupid, idioticaly weird scenario she made up.

Dragon was staring with utter bewilderment at his daughter, she just uttered one of the stupidest most confusingly ridiculous thing she had ever said.

That was the day when Dragon swore to never ever argue with Luffia till the end of his life -which was still far away- he just couldn't handle anymore *sigh*.

As for haki, well to put it simply she was incredible at it, all three forms;

Kenbunshoku Haki : it allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. They can also predict their opponents moves to a certain extent.

Busoshoku Haki : it allows the user to use their spirit to create an invisible armor, on any part of their body.

Haoshoku Haki : it allows the user to exert their willpower over others, if the wills of the people is weaker than the user's will the people in the range will faint/lose consciousnesses. It is said that whoever possesses this type of Haki has the qualities of a king.

It was after six months of the old ghost incident when she started showing signs of haki and Dragon personally wanted to train her because when she was four she had said that she had been wanting to learn haki. In all honesty she just wanted to become strong so she could go on adventures without having one of her dad's men follow her around making sure she doesn't do anything dangerous, but the thing that they don't understand is that danger is adventure's best friend, it's what makes normal things interesting, that's adventure!

At this moment, the sun is peaking from the horizon, Luffia is standing in the middle of the training grounds of the revolutionaries HQ with her eyes closed in an attack stance. Wait. Wait. Wait...NOW! and, then in a neck breaking speed and in one swift move from Luffy's sword her opponents weapon was thrown from the man's grip to the far ends of the training field, he was on the ground staring with wide eyes at the sword of his boss's daughter centimeters away from slashing open his throat. A chill ran down his spine, after all, he was inches away from his death.

Both the man and the girl remain frozen in their position, one standing with a weapon in hand while the other on the ground with the said weapon pointing at him, they both relaxed releasing themselves from the tension of their fighting when a clap resounded through out the the training area

"Pa!" exclaimed Luffia "what are you doing here, i am pretty sure i didn't prank any one this past week!" cried Luffia, it was met with a chuckle from the newly arrived Dragon

"that's not why i am here" he turned to the man with whom Luffia was sparing with and gave nod, it was a sign dismissal, the other man quickly took his leave while the father and daughter duo remained.

"So, what did ya need Pa?" asked the eleven and a half years old ravenette with her ebony wide innocent eyes - like she didn't just defeat a fully grown, trained adult easily - staring at her father patiently for him to answer.

The father smiled "do you remember how i told you that i won't teach you Haoshoku haki?"

"Ah! Yes, you said that i wasn't ready to use it since i won't be able to control it which will result in not only me hurting myself but the innocent people around me as well, or at least thats what you said." was Luffy's immediate answer.

"That's true but i think that you are now ready for it"

"Really? You'll teach me? Yes!"

"Come, follow me"

"Where are we going, Pa?"

"You will have to train and strengthen your will on the beasts that are roaming around here"

"Alright!...wait there are beasts here?"

 **Time Skip six months**

After those severe training and being almost flattened, eaten, smashed, squashed, sliced, thrown etc. Luffia had finally mastered the rarest type of haki; Haoshoku haki.

It wasn't the strongest out there but it certainly wasn't the weakest either. If Dragon had to point where specifically, he'd say that she was a good way above average and it was quite -really- impressive that a child at eleven years and eight months of age, to be specific, had such amazing control over her haki, if she continues to train regularly then when she's older her haki would rival even - _dare he say it_ \- Gol D. Roger, his old, deceased, friend.

That girl was amazing, she was a fast learner that is if the topic interested her or was dubbed as 'cool' by her.  
Anyways, Luffy was pretty decent at controlling her concquerer spirit, and that's saying something especially that it came from the usually stoic faced Dragon.

After these six months of traing Luffy was extremely happy to see that her father was proud of her on the day he announced that her training was over and that she passed every test he'd thrown at her, the proud look on his face was on for at least three days before he finally managed to compose himself.

His subordinates and Rai could have sworn that they saw a bit of smugness whenever they talk to him about his daughter's progress, and his answers were fascinating, for the lack of better word, Luffy was a natural at haki!  
And now Luffy was getting ready for bed, boy is she tired, she used alot of energy, she was ecstatic about her progress in training in both haki and her devil fruit'spower. But she had grown frustrated at her lack of ability to see the future, _'why can't i do it, I've tried meditating in both forms and while I am in human form as well, but it never worked!'_ thought Luffy angrily with a pout.

Then she decided that instead of just angrily glaring(read: pouting) into nothingness, she could think of all the adventures she would have and all the people she would meet! then she smiled to herself. She can't wait till she became seventeen, its five years and four months away!

But then again she could utilise her time on training so that when the time comes for her to set out she could kick the asses of those who piss her off!

She drifts off to sleep without realizing it, still thinking about her soon to be adventures.

When Luffia opens her eyes she was NOT expecting what she saw...at all

"What the hell?"


	5. Chapter 5

Luffia was standing in the middle of ...well, nowhere! The place was like a desert with lots of sand, it had a few dry plants here and there it also had a light blueish fog flowing about, the sky was clouded ...completely, there is no hint of any sunlight anywhere and yet she was still able to see things quite clearly.  
But what had her staring with complete shock and awe were the perfectly trapezium shaped rocks embedded in the ground scattered throughout the place, those rocks were -to be precise- two trapezium shapes meeting at the base nad one side embedded on the ground.

They were of different sizes, most were at the size of Luffia but the others were ...frighteningly huge, they were just very huge, gigantic, humongous be it as it may be, they were breathtaking.

The eleven almost twelve years old girl was staring at the place with wide eyes and a gaping mouth although there was a smile tugging on her lips, she then approached one of the average-sized structures and realized that there are some kind of ...symbols on it or more like a certain language that she definitely hasn't seen before, somehow something made her raise her hand towards the structure.

When her fingertips grazed the surface a bright light blinded her and in that instant, a lot of images entered her mind the first one was an image of an island, it was a small one then, an image of a bigger island then, cuffs after that an image of a person? She wasn't sure if it could be called that, the 'creature' had their hair in a banana shape, they were disgustingly fat, and all in all, they were freakishly disgusting, vile, ugly, inhuman and a lot more but Luffia didn't have time to think of more describing words due to the fact that more images were filtering into her mind, she saw a lot of men standing beside each other in a group and she only had time to distinguish four men;

One had long black hair in a low ponytail, one was quite round -for lack of better word- and was munching on a piece of meat, one had a brownish yellow hair in dreadlocks and was thin and lastly one had a bright ruby hair with a straw hat perched on top of it.

The images continued after that; broken prison bars, a pirate ship -she didn't have enough time to identify the jolly roger but she could have sworn that she had seen it somewhere- then a navy soldier; he's a vice admiral! then a wanted poster but the picture was blurry...

One had long black hair in a low ponytail, one was quite round -for lack of better word- and was munching on a piece of meat, one had a brownish yellow hair in dreadlocks and was thin and lastly one had a bright ruby hair with a straw hat perched on top of it.

The images continued after that; broken prison bars, a pirate ship -she didn't have enough time to identify the jolly roger but she could have sworn that she had seen it somewhere- then a navy soldier; he's a vice admiral! then a wanted poster but the picture was blurry...

When the images came to a stop, it was like she's been slammed into an invisible wall, as she tripped backward, falling on her rear "whoa," she said, her voice soft and filled with wonder, before she sprung upwards yelling about how cool that was. She decided to explore the place further but she suddenly felt light-headed, she shook it off and took a few steps forward before she felt her legs turn numb.

Looking downwards, she shrieked as she saw her legs turning invisible, climbing upwards to her torso then shoulder and lastly, her head. The place returned to being as silent as it was before Luffy's little visit.

* * *

The bright rays of the sun shone through the window of Luffia's room, ebony doe eyes fluttered open, they weren't focused yet, she was still dazed.

When her ebony orbs gained focus the first thing that came out of her mouth was "That. Was. Awesome!" Luffy remembered all of the images and she realized that she had just seen pieces of the future..."Gotta tell Pa!"

And with that Luffy got out of bed, and in record time, finished her morning hygiene and ran as fast as her little feet could carry her, which was pretty fast actually, so she could meet her Pa and tell him all about what she saw.

* * *

Dragon was in his office where he would usually go over tactical plans for the army to get a number of people -villages and islands at times- to join their Army and revolt against the world government, but not in the open, at least not yet.

They would try their best to deny being submission to the rotten part of the navy, Dragon would have to admit that it is extremely rare to find a navy soldier who actually has a sense of justice like his own father, Garp, and Tsuru and perhaps Aokiji, he had met the man at least twice but from what info he had gathered -including him letting Nico Robin survive back on the island of Ohara during the buster call- he was a fairly good man with a good sense of justice, just like Dragon's father, though he was still loyal to his duty to protect the innocent even though he probably had some time in his life where the world government would send him on a mission that contradicts with his morals.

Dragon also heard of a man with logia devil fruit; smoke, in the east blue, specifically in Louge Town, from the things he heard, the guy was ready to do anything to fulfill the justice that he believes in, the one that doesn't include killing innocent children for merely existing.

There was also a man who was known to be the adopted son of Sengoku, not officially though, he was known as Rosi-Kun though his real name is Donquixote Rosinante, it was announced that the man had died on his undercover mission with the Donquixote family.

Dragon would always find himself thinking about such marines, he is really content that there are strong people with an - _dare he say it_ \- ideal sense of justice even if they are on different sides.

And after that he would think about the identity of the man who had slaughtered his wife's tribe, that was the usual routine no matter how many times it happened but that stopped three years ago. Why...?

Well, he finally knew who had done that it was none other than Donquixote Doflamingo...

It has been reported that that blasted man was in search of the _ope ope no mi_ or the operation fruit also known as the ultimate fruit because of its unique feature that allows one to have eternal youth in exchange of the current user's life.

And he somehow thought that it was on Amazon Lily. Dragon would have really liked to beat the carp out of him, but Luffy had already declared that she would be doing so along with her new friend; Trafalgar D. Water Law.

It happened when she was seven years old. The girl had snuck aboard a departing ship from the shores of Baltigo. Dragon was worried sick he almost got a heart attack when Rai had said that Luffia was missing! And after searching the whole island he finally came to the conclusion that she had been on the departing ship. It was chaotic, he couldn't concentrate on anything, he was so tempted to go out there, take a ship and search every nook and cranny of every island he reaches.

But that would be senseless he needs to get a hold of himself and send his men to the possible islands that she could have been on.

But there was still no sign of her, then she had called him from an unknown den den mushi and she tells him that she is in the north blue on Lvneel island and when Dragon was about to inform her that he will send a ship she tells him to meet her at Dawn island then cuts the connection.

And of course he would meet her at Dawn island because there is no way he'd find her on Lvneel anymore. So when he next sees her it's after six months and then he meets her new friend and his guardian; Law or ' _Torao_ ' and Rosinante or ' _Cora-San_ ' and before he opens his mouth to ask Luffia what happened she tells him the full story with great detail and how the two are living on the island now.

She had also clearly stated that she would 'kick his butt', Donquixote Doflamingo's that is, the next time she meets him so Dragon decides to tell her that he had killed her mother's family and this made her even more determined.

Seriously that girl is going to be the end of him.

After Dragon finished reviewing their plans and checking what all villages or islands had joined that are willing to aid them in reaching their goal when he heard an obnoxious knock on the door.

"Enter"

And in comes Luffia "Pa, I need your help!"

Dragon raised an eyebrow; silently asking her to continue.

"Do you know someone, a pirate, who has red hair with a straw hat?"

"Hm...I think I have an idea of who you're talking about. Does he have a claw-like scar on his left eye?" Dragon already knew who she was talking about from the red hair and straw hat, but he needs to make sure.

Usually, someone would ask her where did she see or hear something like that, but he had long since given up questioning Luffia about her thinking.

So when she confirmed that, indeed he had a scar like that he said "Well that means that the man with red hair is _Akagami no Shanks_ or Red-haired Shanks, he's the captain of the Red hair pirates"

With the new info, Luffia's face brightened up and then with a wave of her hand and a "Thanks Pa! See ya!" she left.

"Well, that was interesting..."

Then the most wanted man in the world returned to his paperwork with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback when Luffy was still seven

 **part:1**

It was one of those silent days. It was not like the revolutionaries were not used to it, in fact every now and then Luffy would sit still beside her window and doesn't move for couple of hours and sometimes even the full day! 'Why' You may ask...

Well to put it simply she was staring at the love of her life

Luffy had been staring for six hours now- her eyes were shining with excitement and longingness.

And the love of her life was, as usual, so vibrant, so charming, so mysterious, oh, if only she could go there herself and meet him but, she is stuck here for 'her own safety' ...well, yeah, she knows that her love is dangerous and that he had killed thousands if not millions, but she feels attracted, as if he's calling out to her... *sigh*

Yes, Luffy was staring at her one and only love . . . the sea

The sun had fallen low beyond the horizon coloring the sky in fiery hues of red. The only noise out there is the sound of her beloved's waves crashing onto the beach.

Then something caught the attention of Luffy, it was a ship, their ship, and it's on it's way to the HQ to deliver the new soldiers, they usually need a lot of training to be able to stand among the current soldiers of the army but, with the help of the different members and the harsh training schedule that her Pa and Rai planned, they would become full fledged revolutionaries within a few months.

But right now that was the least of her worries, because she has a plan, one that will allow her to sail on the waves of the vast majestic sea, the moment she laid her eyes on the ship the idea popped into her head 'sneak on board the ship'.

Luffy was not a person who would think of the consequences too much, she just follows her own instincts which are yet to be proven wrong. So when her instincts tells her to sneak on board a ship, that is exactly what she's going to do.

Luffy hadn't wasted a second and instantly used her observation haki to determine which is the safest and fastest route to the beach, she has been longing to sail on those waters and now that she finally had the chance, she isn't going to leave it to luck, because she is sure that if her father saw her on her way to the beach he'd realize what she's planning and, of course, stop her.

That is why right now she is sneaking on her tiptoes, and as silently as Luffy will ever be in her life, making sure she doesn't get any unwanted attention.

Slowly, Luffy made her way to the beach and onto the ship then, hid between crates that were luckily left on deck.

Then, she waited -waited until she heard the crew's shouts, announcing their departure and felt the sweet, sweet swaying of the ship on the waters of the sea, oh, how happy and ecstatic she was feeling right now!

She made herself comfortable then she double checked to see if she would be found out and allowed the soft sways of the ship to lull her to sleep.

Luffy is known of being a little ball of sunshine who's always energetic and adventurous, it would take a lot - well food would help - to make her sit in one place for for more than five minutes.

But Luffy hadn't had the heart to go anywhere on the ship to explore and to not sea-gaze. That's why she hadn't been caught yet, that's a great accomplishment from her part it had been almost a week, she's pretty sure that her father is a mess right now shishishi.

She would always wake up and spend her time gazing at the sea and sometimes she could here conversations between seakings and then at night when she's sure no one is awake she would raid the kitchen and take a 'small' amount of food, but atleast she had the decency to not eat all the food she finds otherwise the crew would be starved by now, but that is how her days are spent.

And right now she is consuming the food she stole earlier while listening to the crew mates's conversation

"I heard the marines are willing to pay as much as 5,000,000,000 berry to buy the fruit from a pirate named Diez Barrels on Rubeck island!" one said

"Well, i have to say that's actually a reasonable amount, after all the ope ope no mi is known to be able to cure illnesses that doesn't have any and it can also grant someone eternal life" The other informed

Luffy had tuned out the rest of their conversation to concentrate on her food. That night the ship stopped on an island to restock.

Throughout the whole trip she hadn't gotten off the ship, but now her instincts are telling her to explore the island, so she hid whatever remained of the meat she was eating in her pockets and jumped off the ship and the last thing she heard was "so this is Minion island, huh?" but she just shrugged and continued on her merry way.

In the hideout of Diez Barrels's crew

The captain of the crew was happily stating that with the ope ope no mi they'd become wealthy and extremely so.

While the crew were partying about their soon to be wealth, the lights turned off, one could see nothing but they could hear each other's confused murmurs and then a sound of a flesh being hit then the sound of a body hitting the floor, then nothing...

After they managed to get some light into the previously pitch black room, they saw their captain on the floor with a bloody face, but when they attempted to treat his injury he started shouting and yelling telling his crew that someone had stolen the ope ope no mi, those words were enough to get the crew in action.

With Luffy

The girl was walking around in the snow in her ruby sleeveless vest, she didn't mind the cold - in fact her mind haven't even registered that yet - but it seemed that there will be a storm, so she'd better find a shelter soon or she might get buried under snow.

She was walking around clueless to the events that will change a young D's life and his guardian.

Luffy heard the sound of snow being crushed under a weight. It seems that whoever was it that caused the sound, was in a hurry because the steps were uneven almost like when someone is desperate, she could even hear the heavy breathing of that person.

With corazon/rosinante

The blonde man was running through the woods with haste, he was carrying the ope ope no mi, he never felt this type of happiness before, about having eaten his nagi nagi no mi or calm calm fruit. He had the cure that would save the little boy he cares about held within is hands, Law's life is literally in his hand.

He ignored everything around him, solely focused on getting the devil fruit to Law. He didn't notice the little girl he had ran past, but he hadn't gone far.

Just after running by Luffy, the men of the crew Rosinante stole the fruit from, surrounded him.

time skip

It's not like they, the crew, are strong or anything, infact it was only because of their sheer number that they had lasted this long against him.

He had been shot and was losing a lot of blood, fast, he felt weak 'how pathetic, i should be better than this!' were his thoughts 'i should have been able to beat them, i should have been with law by now...'

Luffy saw everything, she saw how the blonde male fought, how he was shot twice - one on the left shoulder while the other on the right thigh - and how he was slowing down

She thought she would give him time to fight for himself because she herself hates it when someone interferes with her fights, so she waited

But when she felt how desperate he really was, when she saw his face that was filled with fear and worry that she just knew weren't directed to himself, but to someone else.

She had decided that she was going to help the man 'cuz he's a good guy!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Part-2**

In all of Rosinante's life he had never imagined that he'd ever see the day were a little seven years old girl kick the collective butts of a pirate crew. He was about to question were on earth were they living in, that is, before he realized that they were actually living in a world created by Oda...O_O

The clumsy blonde snapped out of his shocking realisation when he saw the last of the men fall to the snow covered ground.

He then eyed the short ravenette, 'she looks so, so adorable!'

'How can someone who looks so innocently cute do something like that!' and yet again he realizes in what world they live in.

He then noticed the red patches spread on the body of the ravanette...and he freaked out

The girl had been staring at him since she kicked the last man's ass, she saw how the look of disbelieve settled on his face, then a look of realization and then panic.

'Wow, i never met any person who shows his emotions like that' were Luffy's thoughts, but that is to be expected, she does live in the revolutionary army's HQ, after all and they all had trained in suppressing their emotions in case they were captured and interrogated.

And then, suddenly, out of nowhere, Luffy was lifted up and strong arms wrapped around her wounded body.

She was still disappointed that she had gotten herself injured like that, she made a mental note to get more training when she returns back to the revolutionaries' HQ, she needs to get stronger than this if she wants to achieve whatever she decides she wants as a dream.

But right now, she was very tired, and very very sleepy, so she closed her eyes and allowed unconsciousness to swallow her.

Corazon had lifted the tiny angel and cradled her in his arms and he wasn't sure whether to be relived or worried that he heard no protests from the girl.

He took off running to the little shack he had found and hid law in, he ran there as fast as he can as if his life depended on it, he had to save law and then he had to give medical attention to the ravanette that he held within his arms and when he looked down to check on her she had her eyes closed.

That scared him even more, so he increased his speed, he was afraid that he was too little too late to save the girl's life.

With Law

Trafalgar D. Water Law, was a boy of twelve years of age.

But don't let that small amount of years fool you, because even at this age he had seen one of the most horrifying scenes that would continue to haunt him for the rest of his life;

He had had to witness his family's death.

Law was born in a country named Flevance in the north blue, which was known as the "White City" for the color of the Amber lead that was mined there and used for quiet a lot things.

He lived there with his parents, who were doctors and were likewise training him to become one, and his beloved younger sister, Lami.

Law was happy with his life, economically there weren't any problems at all! And his relationship with his parents were nice and sweet as well.

But, things took turn to the worse...very worse. It just so happens that Law's childhood coincided with the time when the symptoms of Amber Lead poisoning were at their peak within the country, and he was doomed to die before reaching adulthood. He felt horrible.

The kingdom was at war with neighboring countries who mistakenly believed that the disease was contagious.

The world government and the royal family knew about the sickness beforehand but did not disclose this information to the public, even when the symptoms were becoming more noticeable. That was one of the many perfectly explainable reasons for hating those bastards.

His parents were doing all they could to help the people but couldn't do much without proper supplies. What's more, Lami, who was in an advanced stage of the disease, was slowly dying. He was very close to his little sister, even more so than his parents! And now...now he learns that she is dying!

The government even sent an extermination crew to get rid of all the people who were suffering from the amber lead syndrome.

And when he thought things couldn't get worst, his parents and little sister, his beloved, cherished family, was burnt alive, in their own hospital.

And law was forced to see the full tragedy, the noirette was frozen in place, his feet wouldn't move no matter how much he begged them to, they didn't budge.

His heart clenched in an overwhelming pain, it hurts so much his tears and snot were running freely along his cheeks, having nothing to constrict them and Law didn't even care, his mind was blank nothing else mattered anymore.

While he was crying his eyes out he was interrupted by the sudden realisation that he would be murdered as well, he did after all have the same syndrome.

So, without wasting any time he hid himself along with the dead bodies that were supposed to be shipped out and made sure not to move an inch, he even made sure to smear some blood on himself to make it more believable that he really was dead.

And luckily for him he was able escape and found himself on at a port town, spider miles.

That's when the full gravity of the situation had really sunk in. He was alone now, no one to take care of him, no where to to go and take shelter in, nothing is left... he was alone in this corrupted dark world.

That's when he became suicidal. He approached the Donquixote pirates and asked Doflamingo to let him join while strapping himself with bombs. He didn't care what happened anymore.

With the time he had, Law wanted to destroy as much as he could. While speaking with Trebol and Diamante, two of the aforementioned pirate crew, Law explained that he had around three years to live and reminded them what his goals were, to destroy as much as he can in his remaining years of his life.

In his time there he had met Corazon, Doflamingo's younger brother, and even though they started on the wrong foot, he became attached to him, calling him Cora-San and he even considered him as a father

Though he would die before actually admitting that to him!!

Anyways, after Corazon discovered about his full name which contained a 'D' and explaining that his brother despised people with that initial in their name and was trying to kill anyone with it when he encounter them, and Law refusing to escape at the request of the blonde, him learning that the clumsy man was actually working in the navy to stop his unstable brother, Corazon promised him that he would cure him as he considered Law as his son and would say that every time the chance presented itself.

And now Law was waiting for his...*blush*...father

He clears his throat - effectively making the blush disappear - and goes back to waiting, he had been feeling weaker with each passing minute and he hated that.

Sigh* 'hope that baka is safe' Law was worried, very worried especially knowing that Doflamingo is following them and then there's-

He was cut off from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and closing. Law furrowed his brows when he noted that it was done in a frantic way as if Corazon was in urgency.

So without waiting any longer and since he was curious - which, was pretty rare these days - he got up and went to the front door, only to see that his guardian was carrying and injured little ravanette girl...


	8. Chapter 8

**Part-3**

Ok.

Rewind.

What had happened?

Oh right...

Cora-San had came back to this shack that they had found and was carrying an injured little girl.

And despite law's jealousy of having the attention of his Cora-San directed at someone else -which had been always solely directed towards him- he found himself, without realizing it, moving on pure instincts.

He had instantly moved towards his backpack which contained all of his medical supplies and started treating the little girl.

Who, Cora-San had laid on the couch that he previously occupied. After cleaning the blood, law bandaged the wounds -for both the girl and Corazon- and was now staring at his guardian with a silent question of who the girl was.

Corazon was slowly walking towards the male noirette.

"Well, you se-" but he was cut off by his clumsiness acting up, resulting in him to fall face first to the wooden floor of the shack.

And despite how many times law had seen him in such painful situations, he didn't have time to hide his concern as he approached the older blonde with haste

"Cora-San! are you ok?"

Corazon looked up, and stared at law's face for a long moment. And law was regretting showing his concerns to him as the look of bewilderment and surprise were prominent on his face -if his wide eyes were anything to go by. Law was growing uncomfortable with the stare

"What!" he snapped with frustration and embarrassment.

In response the the blonde just enveloped the noirette in a bear hug and started crying comically blabbering things like "my son", "he cares", "proud" and many more that law hadn't cared enough to decipher.

But in fact law was blushing furiously as he could have sworn that he had heard the word 'son' at least seventeen times now. So to get out of the devious clutches of the blonde that he calls a hug, law pushed him away with all his might -which wasn't much considering his weakened state, but the older male realised what law was doing and let go of him, though he was still crying comically.

law was just thankful that the torture has ended

"*sigh* so are you going to explain who the girl is and what had happened?"

"Well, i don't know who the girl is...but she did help me! And besides she was injured! I couldn't just leave her out there!"

Corazon had seated himself on the wooden planks with his legs crossed.

"How exactly did she help? It's not like she saved from a near death situation or something, right?" said law not realising how close he actually was.

Corazon smiled his silly smile of his "Well..."

"So you're telling me that, this little girl actually saved your life from that pirate crew..." asked the twelve years old law for the seventh time.

"Yes she did, law" answered Corazon absent mindedly while checking to see if the girl had woken up.

It had been almost an hour since Corazon stole the fruit. He was sure that his older brother must've known by now.

As for law he had decided to ignore Corazon's irrational story for now and turned to face his guardian "the injuries weren't very serious but she would be unconscious for at least 12 hours"

And on cue, as if to prove that law is wrong, a soft groan was heard from the ravenett.

Law blinked, once then twice "How the hell are you awake?!" cried a confused law. He was sure that with an injury like that, especially in that young age she wouldn't be up for a while! And yet there she is waking up and looking around.

"Where in the grand line am i?" luffy questioned, not that she was expecting an answer as she haven't yet realised that she's not alone.

"We aren't in the grand line. We are, in fact, in the north blue, on minion island to be more specific" piqued the blonde male, happy to start a conversation with the little ravenette.

While law was still shocked that this young girl had recovered that fast already! She was supposed to stay unconscious!

Law shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts and approached the two who were talking as if they were some kind of old friends

But later law would realise that their personalities are kinda similar. Both are very outspoken after all.

Law hadn't even had the time to ask anything at all as Cora-San had started rambling, about all the things that the ravenette told him, the moment he had seen law approach them

"Law! You won't believe it! Luffy here had just arrived on the island! She wanted an adventure apparently and had snuck on one of her father's ships! She had been training with her father's help that's why she's a good fighter! She likes the colour red and likes meat very much! Isn't she adorable! She's as adorable as you are! Look at you two! Oh how cute! I have been blessed to lay my eyes on such cinnamon rolls!"

Law sweat dropped at the older male's antics and had already tuned him out the moment that he started praising their cuteness -though law thinks that Corazon would act like that with every child if he could- and focused on the things that actually caught his interest from Cora-San's ramble.

Like for example "snuck on one of her father's ships" doesn't that mean that she's rich? Because if her father is merchant or a trader of some sort he'd have only one ship but he clearly heard ships.

Could she be a Noble...!

...no, she can't be. Despite her apparent riches and the short time that he had seen how she interacts it's as obvious as the sun that she isn't a Nobel, after all nobles are some snobby rich horrid people and the girl -luffy, he corrected himself- was as innocent as they come.

Law glanced at luffy. She reminded him of his deceased beloved younger sister, her cheerfulness is similar to Lami's...though Lami's is a bit more toned down, her's is boarder line crazy...

And after a little internal debate with himself, he decided that luffy won't hurt them...hopefully

"So luffy" law started "you're telling me that you are alone on this island far away from your family?"

Nod*

"And you have no way of going back"

Nod*

"And your family have no idea about your whereabouts"

Nod*

Twitch* "are you absolutely sure you don't have any means of going back. At all."

"I'm sure! By the way who are you?" asked luffy

It was then that law realised that he hadn't introduced himself and knowing Cora-San he hadn't either.

So, resisting the urge to facepalm, he answered "my name is Trafalgar law and the idiot over there is Cora-San" law was not ready to give his full name, just in case the girl blurted it out, after all people with the initial D. are either feared or hated. Though law envy's the people who are ignorant of its meaning...not that he knows the full meaning behind it, just that they are the enemies of the celestial dragons.

"Nice to meet you Cora-San, torao! Do you have any food? I'm starving!"

Twitch* from the moment luffy woke up, law just knew that she is going to be a handful. How are they going to get off this island alive with her in tow because law just knows that Cora-San isn't going to leave a seven years old, no matter how strong, alone with no adult supervision, so of course the little ravenette is going to join them.

Wait a second...did she just call him 'torao' ?!?!

sigh* she indeed is troublesome . . .


	9. Chapter 9

**Part-4**

"There we go!" chirped the blonde male while adjusting the fuzzy red hat with a white pompom on Luffy's head. She was going to accompany them until they found her a place to stay or were able to contact her family somehow.

Law was at the side staring at them impatiently, waiting for them to finish so that they could start the dreaded trip to the docks and hopefully find a small boat or whatever really as long as it'll carry them to safety.

They were trying to hide their features behind as much clothes as they can wear in hopes of not being recognized by the Donquixote pirates if they found them.

Law was already nervous about the whole thing. The what-ifs were invading his thoughts.

What if they came across one of the Donquixote pirates?

What if they got caught?

What if Doflamingo intercepted them?

What if he killed Cora-San?

Rosinante wasn't fairing any better either though he was way better at hiding his edginess, unlike law whose thoughts could be read clearly by the looks on his face. The what-ifs wouldn't leave him alone either.

What if they didn't find any vessel they can use to escape?

What if he leads them directly into a trap?

What if he got the two kids in danger?

What if the crew he got the devil fruit from, wanted some kind of revenge?

*blink* the elder of the trio blinked owishly.

. . .that reminded him that he haven't given law his devil fruit yet. . .

Rosinante widened his eyes at the realisation hit him like a brick wall "HOW CAN I FORGET SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS THAT!?!" he yelled in horror at his memory's betrayal.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" cried law, he almost got a heart attack from that outburst! For a second there he thought that Doflamingo had found them!

"Law! I'm such a horrible father!" the blonde wailed and his words became a jumbled mess when he tried to explain the reason behind his outburst.

"Stop crying and explain what the hell is wrong! Properly, without crying or anything else that involves tears!" demanded law, honestly it feels like he's the adult between them and not the other way around.

"I forgot to give you the devil fruit that will save your life!" Rosinante exclaimed as he produced the red, heart shaped devil fruit and promptly showed it to law.

Law stared at the fruit with a bit of wonder, after all devil fruits are a rare sight especially in the four blues. Then a thoughtful look took over the awe as he contemplated the consequences of eating the fruit. Sure he was going to survive but he would loose his ability to swim and how was he supposed to become a pirate if he can't swim.

While law was still thinking, luffy just stood at the side staring the duo with amusement, those two sure are funny! So that's the fruit that's going to save law from his mystery sickness Cora-San talked about earlier. That's good because she doesn't want her friends to die.

Rosinante had apparently grown bored of the whole waiting thing. Because the next thing that law could comprehend was the fruit being shoved into his mouth and cutting his oxygen passageway.

So, as not to die due to suffocation, he swallowed the entire thing. Then he regretted ever thinking of eating the fruit as the nasty, vile taste bombarded his poor taste buds.

And throughout the suffering of the boy, luffy had been laughing her head off, his reactions are the funniest!

"What were you thinking?! Are you out of your mind?! I almost choked, damn it!" law screamed in frustration and then turned to the laughing girl that was now gasping for air on the ground "And you! Stop laughing, it wasn't funny!"

Luffy had finally stopped laughing and regained her lost breathe, but the smile on her face was still as bright as ever.

". . . so, do you feel better now? Did anything change? How do you feel?" inquired a worried Rosinante.

Law looked down at himself, despite the little tingly feeling he didn't feel different in any way. He patted himself just to be sure then said, "i don't feel any different, you sure that this is the right fruit?"

Rosinante frowned "I'm sure this is the right one. Guess it needs time to take effect" he said the last part cheerfully, he was after all an optimistic person.

"Alright! Let's head out now!" said Rosinante

The two kids gave the man a nod each, though one had a smile on while the other a scowl.

The blonde smiled and wiped a fake tear from his eye "my little angels are growing up fast"

Law twitched at the stupidity of his guardian, they just met the girl recently and she already has the blonde wrapped around her little fingers.

*sigh* "let's just hurry" said law as he walked out the little shack knowing that the two would follow him.

And sure enough he could hear them chatting happily behind him, all the way until they reached the docks . . .

. . . or that's what he had hoped for.

Law cursed himself for forgetting about the storm. He had known about it and had even warned Cora-San about the oncoming storm before he left to get the devil fruit that would apparently save his life.

Law turned to face the other two and shouted over the howling winds "we need to take shelter, and fast!"

Rosinante was about to agree with him until he heard Luffy shout something too "wouldn't the storm serve as a good cover!?"

When she received confused looks from the two males she elaborated, even though that wasn't what she usually did "you know, since we are trying to sneak off the island without attracting the meanie pirate's attention! It would be hard to distinguish our features with all the clothes and even more so when the visibility is this low!"

The look of realization dawned on their faces and they instantly agreed. They were ready to do anything in their power to escape this dreaded island.

She was glad that they had understood what she meant because she doesn't know how else to explain what her instincts told her.

They had been walking for an entire hour now, it wouldn't have taken them that long if it weren't for the storm!

The storm wasn't that bad actually, it was more of trying to keep the little girl from getting lost, she would always go in a different direction than their own and it is definitely not because of her being directionally challenged.

In fact, law can't believe that it is possible to get lost in a straight line

Somewhere in the east blue on a certain island that doesn't need to be mentioned, a little green headed boy was practicing his sword techniques when he was interrupted by a sneeze *ACHAOO* "who the hell is talking about me?"

Back with luffy. The trio had finally reached the docks and law was thanking every deity he knew that they hadn't been found by any of the Donquixote pirates.

And he shouldn't have jinxed them like that.

Because he could see Doflamingo approaching them, slowly he stalked towards them, though it was hard to see what his expression is right now due to the still raging storm, law could almost feel the other man's curiosity.

The males of the trio broke into cold sweat and the nervousness was flowing from every pore in their body, though it seems that Doflamingo hadn't taken any notice of that.

He was concentrating on the eldest of their little group. Doflamingo was eyeing Rosinante up and down.

And law was immensely thankful for the coal that the clumsy man had fell into head first on their way here because the previously blonde had now became a noiret.

But despite that he still looked suspicious of them.

'Damn it! Why can't you freaking leave us alone already?!' thought law furiously

At that moment an idea struck Rosinante. He talked.

He had held himself back from uttering any word in front of his biological brother mostly due to nervousness but he also did it consciously.

He did after all hide the fact that he can talk from his brother for a long time. So he's going to take full atvantage of that small little fact.

"Is something the matter, sir?" ok. Thay may have come out a little bit too formal.

Law mentally face palmed at his guardian's stupidity. He would strangle him latter. That is if they survive.

Doflamingo held his stare at Rosinante for what felt like hours but is actually a minute.

The tension in the air had disappeared the moment luffy directed Doflamingo's attention towards herself "your coat is so cool!" 'it looks so fluffy~'

The only reaction they got from him was an amused smirk, then he turned and walked away, the only sound they could hear was the howling wind

There was no way that his little brother would take another kid with him in this situation, law was an exception, his brother could've wanted the eternal life for himself.

He wasn't colour blind thank you very much, he could plainly see the black hair on top of that man's head. And besides his brother can't talk and that man clearly did.

That little girl was amusing enough, she had saved her companions' life. Though he doesn't have time to deal with nobodies, he needs to find his traitorous little brother and his very own ticket to eternal life.

The trio watched the retreating form of Doflamingo. The moment he was out of sight law's knees buckled under his weight and he fell down. His nerves were fried, he isn't sure he could handle anymore. He was so sure that they'll get caught!

It was all thank to that seven years old girl that crashed onto his messed up life.

He wouldn't take any chances though, they could still be caught as long as they stayed on this island. And it seems that Cora-San was thinking the same thing because he urged them to move to the boat that they had spotted before.

"Come on, the sooner we leave the island the better"

So without further delay they reached their destination. Boarded the boat. And set off to who knows where. Luckily for them the storm had eased up a bit, so they had no problem with any rough waves.

When they were far enough from the island, law finally found his ability to speak and what he said came out as a relived "thank you" directed towards the ravenette.

"What are you thanking me for? I just wanted his coat! It looked so soft and fluffy~" was what Luffy said.

There was a stunned silence until Rosinante cracked up laughing and law soon followed leaving a confused luffy to stare at them as if they were some kind of idiots.

Both males calmed down after a while and were now staring at the colourful sunrise in comfortable silence.

"Ne, do you have food? I'm hungry"

*sigh* "this is going to be a long journey


	10. Chapter 10

**Part-5**

It was a pretty nice and warm morning, the sun wasn't too hot and the breeze was just perfect, the weather was one that invited tranquility.

It was in the early hours of morning during which Cora-San had decided to inform luffy about their back stories, law hadn't argued or tried to be secretive about it, he didn't mind the ravenette knowing about it.

The girl had helped them a lot, even if it was the usual behaviour for the girl, the male duo were eternally grateful to her.

And now the girl was offering them a place to stay, a place in the safest of the blues, the east blue. The fact that it's the weakest of all the seas did influence their choice. But both became a bit reluctant once she said that it's Goa kingdom that she was referring to, both the males know that particular island, a fair amount of nobles do live there after all.

It is a pretty well known place for the nobles, and they didn't want to associate themselves with those arrogant egotistical bastards, they had their fair share of people like those.

And so this leads us to the debate between the trio at the moment, luffy wanting them to stay in goa kingdom just like her instincts are telling her, while the other two want to stay as far away from any nobles.

"I told you that we don't want to be near any of those nobles" explained the blonde

"But why? It's not like they'll know you two are on the island!" retorted Luffy

"We don't want to take any chances" informed law

Luffy pouted "but it says that you two would be safe there" admitted luffy, she didn't think they would believe her, but what else is left?

"It?" inquired law

Luffy nodded "the little voice in my head, it was the one that told me to sneak on board the ship, and also the one that told me to get off at minion island" she said with a hint of seriousness

"And now it's telling you that we would be safe on goa kingdom?" asked Cora-San

"Mm!" beamed luffy

Both of them looked skeptical about that, it's true she did save them before and they really are grateful, it's just, she's still a five years old kid, and at this age kids have great imagination.

It seems that luffy saw their skepticism and decided to drop her last bargaining chip

"Mingo knows of your hatred towards the nobles, so if he's going to search for you in order to retrieve law and to kill Cora-San, he won't search an island containing nobles" reasoned luffy

The male duo seemed to be considering that point, but luffy wasn't done, they both need to agree to stay on goa kingdom permanently.

"And Cora-San, you said that you worked with the navy, right? And you defied their orders to save law, but you know a lot of their secrets that they would like to keep them so; secrets. there is a village on goa kingdom which is under the protection of a marine vice admiral-"

At that moment, Cora-San paled and law yelled "YOU WANT US TO GO TO A VILLAGE PROTECTED BY A VICE ADMIRAL?!? WE ARE TRYING TO AVOID THEM, BAKA!!"

"You didn't let me finish~" whined Luffy.

The two calmed down after a moment after which Luffy continued her explanation

"You aren't going to hide in the village, but on the other side of the island exactly across the village, but it would be so far away that people won't even realise you two are there!!" luffy stated joyfully

"and the marines would dismiss any island under the protection of a navy soldier, knowing that you two are trying to avoid them!" concluded Luffy with a lot of cheerfulness.

After a moment of blinking stupidity, Law leaned closer to the blonde and hissed urgently "is she really the same girl we met earlier?!"

Cora-San replied with a sigh and shook his head "there are things in this world that you shouldn't question, law" he whispered back, remembering a certain marine vice admiral who would punch his way through walls, apparently just for the fun of it.

As Cora-San was remembering all the strange antics of the cracker loving vice admiral, law was starting to seriously consider Luffy's idea. She had made her point perfectly clear.

Maybe they should stay on goa kingdom permanently. But what if the marines do discover their hiding place?

That's the only problem they're facing, the others were solved by luffy-law was still shocked about that.

But then again that problem would follow them everywhere they decide to hide in, so hiding in plain sight seems to be the most beneficial of all their other possible choices.

"I'M HUNGRY~" luffy whined. Law was seriously considering throwing her off the boat. If they don't reach an island soon law was sure that he would pop a vein sooner or later.

The noiret felt some hope bloom inside him when Cora-San declared that they would reach an island soon, and sure enough law could see the outline of the island.

"What island is that?" law asked with a slightly raised voice in order for the blond male to hear his question as his words were almost drowned by Luffy's loud cheers at food and a new adventure.

"It's Lvneel island" answered the blond.

It hadn't taken them a long time before they reached the island's ports.

And it took even lesser time for Luffy to jump off the boat and rush into the nearby forest...that is if Cora-san hasn't caught her.

"Cora-san~ let me go~ i want food~" luffy continued to whine.

"We'll get food don't worry, but you'll have to behave, ok?" Cora-san rebuked the little seven years old while holding up his index finger to emphasize his point.

Law vaguely noted that if someone were to see them they would look like a father and daughter duo.

Once he got a promise to behave from luffy he exclaimed cheerfully "alright then, let's go!"

But . . .

Before the events could even register into their brains, a giant sea king broke the surface of the water, clamped it's jaws onto something and promptly returned to the water.

They watched as it swam away.

It took a second for the trio to realise what had happened- or rather the duo...

Cora-san was the first to react, his eyes became as wide as saucers and his mouth agape.

"OH MY GOODNESS!! THAT MONSTER ATE LUFFYYYYYYYY!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Part-6**

It took a second for the trio to realise what had happened- or rather the duo...

Cora-san was the first to react "OH MY GOODNESS!! THAT MONSTER ATE LUFFYYYYYY!!!" he cried and almost jumped into the water trying to follow them if it hadn't been for law who caught him by his black fur coat.

"Cora-san! Wait!" cried law, trying to keep the devil fruit user on the safety of land "you can't swim!!" he reminded.

The blond stopped at that and instead turned himself so that he's facing law, with big fat, exaggerated tears streaming down his make up covered face.

"LAW! WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?!?!" he wailed.

Sure law was worried too but he needs to calm Cora-san down, nothing would be achieved from panic.

"Cora-san, relax I'm sure luffy's fine, she can take care of herself" law said remembering how the little ravanette had tamed a sea king who had decided that they were going to be his meal earlier today.

The clumsy blond seems to have recalled that incident as well as he calmed down a bit, but not enough to be called relaxed.

"I have no doubt that she will tame the sea king. If anything, we should wait for her here. And maybe prepare a meal for her" law said

Cora-san looked convinced then smile widely which law mirrored, though relatively smaller.

The moment hadn't lasted long as Cora-san's pants lit aflame.

The accident prone blond was jumping and running around like a headless chicken trying to smother the fire.

Law just stared and sweat dropped at the sight before him

with luffy

The little girl was staring at her surroundings with confusion.

One minute she was trying her best not to get swallowed and the next, she was on solid ground again.

As luffy surveyed her surroundings more so she can at least have some idea of where she is. As she looked at little details, the people around and the environment, she came to a conclusion.

But that's almost impossible! After all this place is the underwater gate for the new world, the second half of the grand line, Fishman island!

A moment passed before she shrugged the surprise and started to stroll around not minding the whispers between the mermaids and mermen around her.

The place was amazing! She had read about this place a lot. She always wanted to visit Fishman island.

The flora was colourful and added life to the place. No wonder whitebeard wanted to protect it, naming it as one of his territories.

Luffy was jumping around and chatting with whomever was willing to. Though at the beginning they didn't want to associate themselves with a human, they couldn't resist the little girl's charm and were, in fact, drawn to the endearing child.

Now they were eager to get a chance to talk to her.

The news of the little human spread throughout the island like wild fire.

Luffy even spotted someone interesting, a whale shark to be specific. 'Knight of the Sea' or 'first son of the sea' Jimbei, second captain of the Sun pirates after Fisher tiger.

She only watched him from afar for some reason. Other than that, she continued exploring the place, she even got sweets and other edibles from the shop owners which delighted her immensely.

And before she knew it, it was night time. Throughout the day she would spot Jimbei, but she'd keep her distance, she had a feeling she'll meet him soon enough.

She had wandered into a coral reef forest or something of the sort. Luffy found a warm cave and decided to spend her night there and immediately fell asleep.

Jimbei's POV

I came back to my home island to visit the royal family. Just like how captain used to do after his adventures.

I expected that the people and the royal family would react happily to my arrival, like every other time, I expected to see my people busy with their own happy lifestyle.

I, however, didn't expect a rumour about an angel who came to visit them. People would talk with excitement about this 'angel'.

In hopes of satisfying my curiosity I relayed those rumors to the king -the queen have yet to return back as she left to negotiate about her petition for inter-species relationship improvement-.

Unfortunately, neither the king nor his children, even though they heard the rumors, have seen this 'angel' before, stating that these rumours were quite recent, very recent, the king dismissed it as only that; rumours, but they had reached this far that even the royal family heard about it.

So i decided to investigate the basis of this rumour, because no matter how old, how weird or insane a rumour sounded, they always had a story behind, a basis for its creation, and I am going to find the basis for this one.

It was something different. Something to take my mind off my deceased captain that was, despite all the time that had passed, still fresh in my mind.

Third person POV

The blue whale shark had started with his self appointed task as soon as he left the palace.

He first went to the middle of the shopping district, there is bound to be some information there.

The first shopkeeper he asked stared at him incredulously before he started blabbering about how he missed his chance to meet the angel and other things that Jimbei was simply unable to decipher.

What made things worse is that how other fishmen and merfolk who were able to hear the conversation (the fishman whom he asked wasn't the quietest of the bunch) have all tried to contribute their own image of the angel.

All Jimbei heard was a jumbled mess of sounds. He tried to slip away but he was surrounded from all the sides and he didn't want to harm his kind by pushing through them.

But thankfully he was able to escape when the citizens started talking with each other about the cuteness and cheerfulness of the angel.

It took hours. Very long irritating hours until he came across someone who could describe the so called angel properly. He went from one shopkeeper to another asking about the angel's description and even questioned some who were shopping.

Until he found one who can answer him without exaggerating.

"The angel is a little girl, around 5 years maybe" he started "she's about this tall" he said bending down, positioning his hand below his knee "she has short black hair, and wears a red vest and a pair of denim shorts" the fishman concluded with a bright smile.

Jimbei gave him a nod of gratitude internally thankful for finding someone sane enough to question "Did you see where she went?"

The fishman shook his head "she just disappeared, maybe she went back to her home up in the skies"

Ok, maybe Jimbei was a bit too quick to judge the guy's sanity...

Time skip

Two days. Jimbei continued his search for two days. He needed to see this 'angel' himself, with his own eyes.

She could bring disaster for his kind for all he knew. And don't get him started about how she's a 5 years old girl. He had seen enough of the world to keep his guard up against unknown individuals especially if they were trying to get you to lower your guard by acting like a harmless person.

Oh well, he'll have to halt his search for now. Their queen Otohime is returning today.

All of the merfolks gathered together to welcome their precious queen back.

The ship landed and the queen disembarked the vehicle with all of her royal glory following her.

The crowd erupted into cheers once they saw her safe and unharmed, with a smile on her face, and they only got louder when she proudly presented them a paper that is the hope of fishman island.

Now all that the queen has to do is collect the signature of her people in order to create a better relation between humans and merfolks.

Through all of this one hody Jones was planning the murder of the queen of Fishman island. Soon. He'll get rid of her and her ideas soon...


	12. Chapter 12

**Part-7**

Seven years. Seven long years of hard work will finally pay off. The blonde queen of fishman island couldn't contain her happiness.

A smile too wide was plastered on her face. After all the speeches and talking and persuading she did, finally, finally! All of her people decided to aid her cause!

Otohime was happily collecting the signatures of all those who are willing which was more than the required minimum.

This was the happiest day of her life!!

 **with luffy**

The little seven years old girl was wandering around just like the day before.

But the place was deserted. No one was here. There wasn't anyone anywhere!

The raven haired girl heard some noise, it was low and hard to catch but luffy caught it.

It sounded like the chatter of people 'so that's where everyone is' she thought. So, being the curious girl she was, she did what any other careless child would do; follow the noise.

It didn't take long before she was faced with a wall of merfolk, but luffy was able to easily maneuver her way through the crowd, her size helped a lot.

Once she reached the center of the crowd, she found herself staring at huge stacks of paper.

Luffy saw a blonde standing on an elevated place, almost like a stage, she was collecting papers and placing them in huge crates

This lady is weird, luffy decided. She remembers how her father loathed paperwork, in fact everyone does. And this lady here is collecting them happily. Yup, she's a weird one.

The little ravanette was pulled out of her thoughts when suddenly the stacks of paper caught fire.

And chaos ensued.

Merfolks were running away from the fire, some searching for their kids others trying to help the elderly away from the all consuming flames.

The queen was also panicking. She was rushing about, hovering over the fire, trying to save what remains of their dream.

She was on the verge of tears! All those tiresome years, all the effort and hope she placed on this. Everything is burning away right through her fingers.

Her hands burned from their abuse, she can't stop! She has to save the papers! For her people's freedom! For the children's future!

Her knees bucked under her weight and she fell down on her hands and knees crying, sobbing about the loss.

But she can't stop, she has to at least try! For her people!

With that she rose back to her feet and snatched as many sheets from the clutches of fire as she can.

When all of this started, when the crates burst into flames, luffy tried reaching the blonde lady to help her, but damn her small size!

With all of the people running about her and there she was pushed away from the site.

But when she glimpsed the barrel of a pistol from between the flora up on a cliff, aiming at the blonde lady, she had had enough!

 **meanwhile** **With Jimbei**

The whale shark shichibukai was yet again on a quest to find the human visitor.

And of course he had no luck with his task, and here he thought that he would find the girl easier with(almost) the whole island crowding to give their signatures to their beloved queen.

The fishman heaved a sigh of frustration and decided to continue the search.

Until he heard the panicked cries of the crowd which should have been far enough to not hear.

As instincts took over, Jimbei rushed towards the commotion fearing the worst.

The shichibukai ran like the devil was on his heels. Dammit! Was that a pistol he heard?! He increased his speed as much as possible.

When he neared the location, he could hear the panicked and frightened shouts clearly and could even see the frantic movement of the merfolk.

He pushed his way between them, seeing the fire and knowing that the queen was in danger. Once he reached the place, his eyes widened at what he saw.

There in the middle of the elevated ground lay the queen, unmoving, red covered her previously white robe.

Otohime's children came rushing to their mother, tears already filling their eyes, or in the little princess's, shirahoshi's, case they were already streaming down her cheeks.

Jimbei hadn't wasted an extra second and immediately rushed towards his fallen queen, dread filling in his heart...

...only to have relief flood through him upon seeing that their precious queen is safe.

The red that covered Otohime wasn't blood. It wasn't even liquid!

From what Jimbei could see, it was a human, female, around 5 years maybe, she has short black hair, she wore a pair of denim shorts and a red vest --it was the vest that he glimpsed earlier.

And just like that he realised that he found the 'angel'. But he dismissed those thoughts for now as he bent down towards the queen and helped her up.

The oldest prince went to alert the king, the remaining two princes remained with the princess watching from the side lines.

The Otohime's eyes were dazed "what happened?" she looked around and saw the lingering flames that had been mostly put out by the citizens.

Sorrow and loss filled the blue eyes of the queen, her sons and daughter approached, trying to comfort their mournful mother.

"Are you ok?"

The merfolks' attention was directed towards the small, black haired, grinning human.

A look of realisation crossed the queen's face "you're the one who saved me!" she exclaimed, glancing at the round bullet embedded deep in the ground where she previously stood.

The girl, still grinning, ignored the queen and pointed at the young princess with stars of awe in her eyes "Wow! You're huge!! Who are you? Can you poop? I'm luffy by the way!"

The princess was blushing from embarrassment, unable to form coherent words. The queen merely chucked at the kids' antics.

Jimbei turned towards the human and gave a nod of appreciation "thank you for saving the queen" he said, his voice full of sincerity. He thought that it was his duty as fishman to thank their queen's savior.

But then he frowned, who might target otohime? She was loved by everyone on this island!

By now merfolks were whispering between each other, things about who might want to kill the queen, what's the motive and many, many more.

The shichibukai was going to order the royal guards, who are now surrounding them, to search the premises for the offender, only for a guard, he had black bushy hair and wore a pink scarf, to step forward carrying a dead human by the back of his shirt, an expression of disgust painted on his face.

"It was a human, Jimbei-san"


	13. Chapter 13

**part-8**

"It was a human, Jimbei-san"

The voice was laced with venom. The amount of hate that filled the grey skinned merfolk's words caused a chain reaction, as all the other present merfolk sneered or glared at the dead human held in front of them.

Jimbei narrowed his eyes as he recognised the fishman. He was one of those younglings who fell for arlong's tricks.

His old crewmate, arlong, after their captain's death, had been always trying to tarnish the humans' reputation, not that they had much to uphold anyways, in Jimbei's humble opinion.

The black haired fishman is one of the royal guards, Jimbei recalled spotting him often in the castle during his visits.

His attention was directed towards the blonde queen of fishman island when she stepped forward at seeing the dead human. She tried reaching for the dead corpse only to by stopped by her own people.

The queen's confused eyes glanced around, realising that her people were actually creating some sort of a barrier between her and the dead human, all the while sneering and cursing the human race for existing and for trying to hurt their queen.

She was confused, but before she can continue contemplating the possible reasons behind their actions and how to control their rage, she was pulled away from her thoughts by the rising voices of her people.

The voices slowly increased in volume and became filled with pure despise, merfolk were about ready to jump on the lifeless sac of flesh and tear his dead limbs apart

It was chaos. Pure and utter chaos. Otohime hastily approached the raging mutiny crowd trying to calm them down.

"Stop! Please!" her voice was desperate, begging for them to listen "I beg of you! Please! Listen to me!!"

But no one spared her a glance. They were all busy drowning in their own anger and hate to hear the pleas of their queen.

Her eyes stung with unshed tears as deep frustration welled in her chest.

Otohime knew that after this ordeal her people will resent humans even more than before. Everything she worked for, all of her dreams, hopes for the future, are crumbling infront of her eyes.

Jimbei, who had been standing between the vexed crowd and the guard holding the human, narrowed his eyes when he glimpsed the little twinkle of victory, hidden in the guard's -hody's- eyes, which intensified when a particularly vulgar insult was thrown at the human.

Was this his doing? Was it his intention all along? But why? He was going to kill the queen? Just to cause a spur of severe hate between the fishmen? It was obvious that hody held a deep hatred for humans...but what would he gain from it?

The shichibukai mentally shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. It would do no good to point fingers, especially now. And besides, Jimbei didn't have any proof against the guard, his suspicions would not be acted upon without any confirmation.

So instead Jimbei looked back at the clogging merfolk behind him, to get their attention.

"Silence!!"

And just like that, merfolk started quieting down, one by one, some staring at the blue whale shark with confusion, others with silent respect and attention, but mostly stared with surprise.

Was he not angry at the human for daring to hurt their Otohime? They had expected Jimbei to be one of the first to try and get revenge. Did he forget that Fisher Tiger was killed by a human too? And they could have lost their queen as well!

The said queen was now standing beside the shichibukai in all of her royal glory, if not panting a little. Curse her weak constitution! She was exhausted as it is, but now she has to deal with the damaged faith that her people had suffered.

Jimbei's sharp gaze roamed over the crowd, only to land on hody.

"Are you sure that it was this human who attacked the queen?"

A menacing gleam entered the black haired fishman's eyes, that was noticed by three pairs of eyes "Absolutely" he answered without a second thought. The sense of triumph flowed through him in huge waves. His plan was proceeding nicely.

True, a part of his plan might have not succeeded because of that little red wearing pest, who saved the moronic queen, but it didn't dent the flow of the plan entirely.

Sure, the stupid queen is still alive, but he could take care of that, he could murder her at any other time and no one would suspect that it was one of their own.

All that mattered right now was the hate he had created in the hearts of the merfolk. He could barely stop himself from smirking.

All hody wanted was to make all the humans suffer for all of the discrimination that the merfolk felt.

Their species is superior to theirs. They should be the ones who are taken as slaves and sold. They should be the ones who serve under them. Merfolk and fishmen were superior in everything! Arlong-san was right all along...

The merfolk, once they heard the guard's answer, were about to start another wave of mutiny with vulgar words spewed here and there, Otohime took control of the situation.

"My people, please listen to me!" when she was sure that she got all of her people's attention, she continued "I may have been attacked by a human-" she ignored the snarls and growls that emitted from the crowd "-but i was also saved by one!"

Otohime exclaimed, happy to have a plan to restore the broken faith of the hopeless merfolk.

The crowd of fish people seemed to finally recall the events that happened within a few seconds.

All of the attention was directed on the single tiny human who saved the life of their leader. She was crouching beside an aquatic plant, observing the small life forms that lived in it with bright eyes, happily ignoring the stares she could feel on the back of her head.

Realisation came slowly to them as the processed the information and even then, they weren't sure what to do.

Fortunately, they weren't meant to do anything at the moment as the queen carried on with her speech "It was a human who saved my life despite not knowing me!" she yelled for all of them to hear "we all know that not all pirates are bad! And the whitebeard pirates are a prime example!!"

The blonde took a moment to catch her breath before continuing with more enthusiasm as she saw the realisation growing in their eyes "Similarly, just because some humans treated us horribly, it doesn't mean that all humans are bad!"

Murmurs of realisation and appreciation broke through the crowd which quickly escalated to loud cheers.

The citizens of fishman island recognised the little girl as the angel that they had grown to love in merely a few days.

This only caused the cheers and praises to grow even more louder, almost deafening.

Luffy watched the weird people with wide amused eyes as she grinned at their silliness.

The princes and princess are beside their mother checking if she really is alright, not before thanking the tiny human of course.

When everyone seemed to calm down, someone stepped forward, announcing his presence. It was the Minister of the Right, who was a seahorse merman, having ridges along his back and the sides of his face, as well as a curly orange tail like a seahorse his mouth was protruding forwards like a sea

He was one of the Ammo Knights. Those knights who serve as the royal guards for the Neptune family.

He was followed by a group of the royal guards who were also among the ranks of the ammo knights. Each one wore a large striped spiral shells as helmets and shoulder pads with their eyes covered by a black mask of some kind. The helmets have a spike sticking out in the front, similar to a that of a unicorn and they carry tridents with them.

The seahorse approaches hody swiftly, the spectators cease their talking in order to understand what was going on.

The orange seahorse, once he was a few steps away from hody, straightened his back and opened his mouth to announce what he had came here for.

"Hody Jones, in the light of the recent events, and due to your heroic actions in catching the queen's assailant, you are to be promoted."

The crowd cheered his name and clapped in happiness for the fishman. The said fishman merely nodded and dropped the dead human mercilessly onto the rocky ground.

The queen flinched at the harsh action and lowered her gaze, staring at the powdery pink ground of the island she rules, trying to ignore the hatred radiating off of her people.

She sighed in disappointment. She had a feeling that this isn't going to end well, she switched her gaze towards the black haired, grey skinned guard and their eyes met.

Otohime felt a terrible chill run up her spine. His eyes. They were scary, cold, almost dead. The blonde quickly averted her eyes in hopes of forgetting that haunting eyes.

"Wait!"

A small timid voice sounded throughout the Gyoncorde Plaza. Questioning gazes turned towards the source.

Only to see their princess, her features twisted into that of sadness with tears at the corner of her eyes, floating beside her was her loyal pet shark, megalo his own features were twisted into one of anger.

Princess Shirahoshi took their confused silence as a sign to continue. She took a deep breath, readying herself to tell the truth. She glanced at the mangled body of the human and gulped in nervousness.

"T-That human was not the one who attacked oka-sama!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Part-9**

"T-That human was not the one who attacked oka-sama!"

A stunned silence followed.

They had not expected their princess to defend her mother's assailant. What could she possibly mean by that anyways?! Attacking the queen is a crime punishable by death!

And the royal guard, hody, did all of the merfolk a huge favor by killing off that human. He definitely deserves a promotion!

But now, their princess is telling them that the human is innocent, that he wasn't the one who attacked their Otohime.

Shirahoshi was blushing from embarrassment. She was not a fan of being the attention of the crowd. She was fidgeting while trying to hide her face behind her soft pink locks like she always did when she was nervous. Her mother always commented on how cute it made her and how it was one of her perks. But she begs to differ.

She hates not being able to fully express yourself. Nervousness seems to always win, resulting in her seeking shelter from curious eyes behind the backs of her family.

But she couldn't just hide. Not now. Not when everyone was staring at her with questioning gazes. The confusion was as vivid as the sun. She has to tell them the truth, she can't back down now!

All of her mother's efforts in uniting their kind with humans will go to waste if she doesn't fess up.

"M-Megalo saw the real culprit..." she said, glancing at the shark floating behind her.

The queen, seeing her daughter being her usual shy self, approached her and gave her a reassuring nod, trying to show her support to her nervous wreck but nonetheless loveable daughter.

Her mother's presence seemed to give a little boost to shirahoshi's confidence, as she straightens her back and sends a small smile at her mother, who copies her.

Her blue eyes drift over the crowd and locate a pair of cruel crimson ones. She gulps with nervousness but steels herself for the inevitable.

"Hody sa-" she cut herself off and shakes her head as if to get rid of the thought of calling a mean person with 'sama', she then looked at Jimbei, addressing him "Hody is the one who attacked oka-sama...!"

Shocked silence settled on the crowd, wide eyes and gaping mouths were the expressions worn by all those who were present. The tense atmosphere caused everyone to remain frozen in their spots. The one who supposedly saved the queen was the culprit?

A lot of questions were boiling at the tips of their tongues, but all the words stuck in their throats. Hody sent a murderous glare at the three females who made it on the top of his to-kill list -the queen, the princess, and the human brat

Jimbei was the first to react, he shook himself out of his confused daze and rushed to restrain hody. He was confused about how he had done his deed, but the questioning could be saved for later. He trusted the young princess enough to know that she must have had a proof or she wouldn't have spoken against the black-haired Fishman.

Though if he was completely honest with himself, it wasn't that much of a surprising fact. After all, his hatred for humans was as bad as Arlong's, maybe even more so.

Hody, the moment he saw Jimbei approach him, turned around and bolted towards the nearest hiding place he could find, he wouldn't allow himself to get caught, he has plans that need to be executed still, merfolk have yet to actually despise humans.

Hody running away was all the prompting that the royal guards required, it also cemented the fact that he was the assailant. And to think that they were going to promote him!

Jimbei easily gained on Hody, he immediately grasped his arm and twisted it behind Hody's back. Hody was momentarily immobilized but it was all Jimbei needed as he kicked him hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs and send him skidding across the dirt for a few feet.

Hody stood back up, albeit shakily, a hand around his middle, looking around him he realized that he was surrounded by both the royal guards and the merfolk, he also spotted the king and the eldest prince. Since when were they here? All of them were glaring at him with obvious hate, he scoffed at their ignorance, do they not realize that they are far more superior than the filthy humans?

Slowly they started closing in on him, the little clearing that was between him and the merfolk was starting to diminish. Just when they thought they had caught Hody, he pounced on an unsuspecting merfolk and pointed a knife at his neck.

A crazed look invaded his eyes, "Stay back! Or I will Kill him!" he bellowed with an equally crazed voice.

"Stop! do not engage!" the queen ordered, fearing for the life of the innocent hostage.

"Move aside!" he ordered, grinning maniacally as the crowd parted and he was able to see his way to freedom. He took small cautious steps towards the opening, thrusting the knife closer to the hostage if he thought someone was trying to attack. His eyes searched wildly for any fool who wanted to act like a hero.

Seeing none, he released an ugly laugh and proceeded to the opening in the crowd, ignoring all the hate-filled glares. All he has to do now was run away, then he would dispose of this hindrance he was using as a meat shield and then continue with planning his sweet sweet revenge against humans.

His eyes were solely locked on the exit, hand still firmly holding the knife and dragging the unwilling hostage along, suddenly his vision was obscured by a material and immediately after he felt something latch itself onto his face.

Acting purely on instincts he dropped the knife and released the hostage, who ran away, and instead took hold of the thing that was currently latched onto him.

"What the hell is that?!" he yelled trying to tug at whatever the thing was, he couldn't see anything! So he decided that the safest route is to run away.

Unfortunately, running around without looking is not that safe, because instead of escaping, hody ran straight towards the guards.

They promptly caught him and started trying to cuff him. Hody was thrashing and kicking and punching, he was obviously panicked.

Just then whatever it was that stuck to his face was removed, and hody got a good look at it. It was the human brat. She was grinning at him. That little- This distracted him enough for the guards to gain the upper hand.

They were finally able to get a hold of hody, who was scowling and cursing the queen her daughter and her savior.

It took a lot out of the guards to keep him restrained as he was trying to lash out at the three aforementioned females. His face twisted into a sneer as he peered at them and struggled for freedom.

It took him a few minutes to realize that all hope of escaping was lost. And now he stood there, right in the middle of the plaza, breathing ragged, his hands restrained behind his back and his hair messy and clothes ruffled up from his struggles.

His eyes blazing with unconcealed anger his sneering turned to glaring, as he spewed curses at all the things that his reddish eyes landed on. All the present audience staring disbelievingly at the restrained Fishman.

Jimbei decided to get things back on track, ignoring all the stares and whispers he turned to the princess, a silent question of elaboration. In response, the princess shrunk into herself, a pink blush coating her cheeks.

Now that there was no danger of letting an assailant loose, she was overcome with shyness and remained quiet. Now that her mother was in no immediate danger, the determination that had allowed her to speak up had all but vanished.

Megalo who was waiting patiently by his master's side sighed and decided to approach her hoping that his presence would encourage her to spill the metamorphic beans, only to stop as he felt a painful tug on his dorsal fin.

He yelped in partial surprise before he started twisting and turning and thrashing, trying to stop the pain, only for the tugging to strengthen and he feels his dorsal folding in on itself as something encloses around it.

Then high pitched cries of glee and elation, excited giggles and laughs erupt from somewhere behind him, exactly where the pain is coming from. Megalo twists his head in an unnatural and physically impossible angle in hopes of getting a glimpse at the culprit.

What he saw was a puff of short raven hair and a blob of red. It was their queen's savior, Luffy. The shark whined at the throbbing. In his confused state, he didn't notice all the attention that he had grabbed by making noises that sounded like that of a distressed animal calling for help.

"Luffy-sama! Please get down from there!" cried the princess as she floated closer to her pet and her mother's savior.

"Yadda!" came Luffy's reply. In fact, she tightened her hold on the fin of the poor pained, thrashing shark.

By now everyone was staring at the scene.

Shirahoshi tried pleading with the ravanette again "Luffy-sama, please, you're hurting him!"

Finally, she let go of the shark's almost crushed fin and jumped off of him.

She released a laugh "shishishi, sorry, sorry" she said, not sounding sorry at all.

"Five years old must not ride on sharks, you could have injured yourself" the queen chastised like the mother she is, completely forgetting about how she had done the same thing to hody, who is practically a criminal.

Luffy blinked up at her in confusion and then scowled (read: pouted) and said "I'm not five! I'm seven!" she held up seven fingers as if to prove her point.

Now it was the queen's turn to blink in confusion "you're awfully _small_ for a seven years old"

The younger of the two nodded "Papa says that I'm like mama this way, he says she's short too"

"I see! Did you get your hair color from her too?"

"No, I got that from papa, but he said that I'll be as pretty as her when I grow up!"

"Oh, I can't wait!"

The two of them laughed merrily, being completely oblivious to the stares of almost everyone present.

Jimbei, King Neptune, and his three sons sweat dropped at both of the chatting females who continued on as if they were friends for ages.

"So how did you get here?" the queen asked, "did you come with someone?"

"No" came Luffy's curt response.

"Then how?"

"I was eaten by a sea king," she said cheerfully.

Considering she probably doesn't even know the concept of normal talk, quite the large amount of merfolk heard her blunt declaration and stared at her with a mix of worry, apprehension, and disbelief.

The queen started fussing about her, asking if she's injured and how did she escape and many more, with shirahoshi asking her own with a marginally softer voice. All of which Luffy ignored in favor of staring that that weird colorful shining plant.

They stopped, however, when someone cleared their throat. The three faced the person, who was Jimbei.

"How about we take this somewhere else?" he asked, eyeing the crowd of citizens who were still in the plaza.

Luffy blinked obliviously and was going to comment on it only for her stomach to growl, "ah~ I haven't eaten anything today~" she whined sagging her shoulders as if the effort of standing took a lot out of her.

"Then let us go to the castle" King Neptune said for the first time since he arrived at the plaza, turning to his loyal subjects he bellowed

"Everyone, don't worry, hody will be dealt with accordingly, his sentence will be declared tomorrow. A great tragedy has been avoided today, all thanks to little Luffy here! So as thanks for her efforts, she will be declared as a friend for the royal family and will always be granted access to our island!"

The crowd cheered and laughed and congratulated, all happy that their queen was safe and all of their views on humans changing drastically. And now all of them decided that the best way to commemorate this moment is by celebrations.

The king turned towards the small group beside him, that included his sons, his daughter, his wife, Jimbei and Luffy, "after making sure all of you are uninjured, how about a feast?"

Luffy, who had been previously ignoring the king's boring speech, perked up at the mention of food.

With her eyes sparkling and filled with glee, her smile wide and inviting and with her vibrating in her place with anticipation, the blonde queen squealed at her adorableness her daughter agreeing with her instantly.

The elder son grinned childishly "what are we waiting for then? Let's go"

)()()()()()()()()()()(

"That's some appetite you've got there, Luffy"

The black haired girl didn't even stop eating as she acknowledged Jimbei with a nod. The whale shark didn't seem disturbed by Luffy's eating habits, but if he was, then he was hiding it well.

As for the royal family, well, all they could do was openly stare. One word going through their heads 'how?' How was she able to eat this much? How is she eating so fast without choking? How such a small being was even able to consume so much? Where did all that food go anyways?

The group was now in the castle, after getting checked and treated by the royal doctor, they were immediately herded into the dining area and before anyone could fully take in the widespread before them, Luffy was already halfway through.

It didn't take long before every plate was empty, Luffy being the main reason.

"That was tasty~" the youngest of the group chirped "Cora-san and torao would have loved it! They-I FORGOT ABOUT THEM!" she yelled in realization at the end.

" 'Cora-san'? 'torao'? Are they the ones you came with?" the king inquired, not believing that she was eaten by a sea king, or that such a young child came to Fishman island all on her own.

Luffy shook her head furiously "I left them on the island when the sea king came" she said, despite the fact that she didn't leave them intentionally. The king sighed as the queen frowned in worry.

In an effort to divert the conversation to a saner subject and trying to gain some information on the girl hoping he might get a lead on how to get her to her family, Jimbei asked: "what's your full name, Luffy?"

"Monkey D. Luffy" she stated

Jimbei blinked at her then closed his eyes in exasperation "you know, the sea king story doesn't seem so far-fetched after all" he said, remembering that crazy old man. He might only have met him a few times, but he doubted his image on that vice-admiral could change much if he did.

The royal family didn't seem too inclined about questioning him about the meaning behind his words and he was thankful as he wouldn't have been able to explain it anyways.

"I'll take you to your friends tomorrow" Jimbei sighed and Luffy cheered.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

"Have a safe trip, Luffy-chan" Otohime wished the little girl, who she was currently hugging "come again, ok?"

"Sure!"

"I hope to see you again, Luffy-sama..." shirahoshi said softly, she hesitated before continuing "...we're friends, right?"

"Of course we are!" Luffy stated easily, all the while smiling which the princess copied. She turned and waved a goodbye to the three princes and the king before rushing into the strengthened air bubble, where she sat cross-legged.

"Let's go, Jimbei!"

"Hai, hai" he placated the excited child. Bidding the royal family a farewell, he grabbed onto the rope tied around the bubble containing Luffy and jumping onto another, bigger bubble they floated until the edge of the bubble surrounding the palace.

Taking a coated boat was probably much safer, but it would've taken time and it probably wouldn't end up where she required to go: the north blue, levneel island.

With a goal in mind, the whale shark shichibukai sped up his swimming in order to arriving early.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

It's been a few days and there was still no sign of Luffy, and law was starting to doubt that he would ever see her again.

Cora-san was probably burning down another tree with his accident-prone nature trying to cook something. The shouting and smoke emerging from the forest only served to proved his point.

Just as he was about to go end the blond's misery, the water surface broke and out came a blue Fishman, standing on the dock, he tugged on the rope he had in his hand, pulling a reasonably sized bubble out of the water.

The moment it touched the ground though, it popped and _was that-?!_

"Luffy!" law stood up, he was torn between giving her a hug or strangling her, but apparently he didn't need to decide as Luffy launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his torso almost cutting off his air supply.

"Torao! I missed you so much!" she exclaimed then started blabbering about something or the other, but they were mostly muffled. Law didn't pay attention to her words though, he was busy glaring at the Fishman.

"Who are you" he growled at the Fishman, who didn't answer, choosing to remain silent, merely looking a little exasperated.

The doctor half of law wanted to ask him questions about his biology and record them and just marvel at the fact that that's a _Fishman right in front of his eyes how awesome is that!?_ , but the other part of him was wary. He was not ready to trust a stranger, even if he apparently helped Luffy come back. Which reminds him.

"Where were you Luffy?" he asked as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Releasing him from the hug, she beamed "Fishman island!"

"Why am I not surprised" law mumbled to himself, of course, Luffy would end up somewhere in the grand line, and of course she would befriend whoever was there.

Not wanting to cause any trouble, law turned to the Fishman to thank him for his troubles, only to find the place he previously occupied to be empty. Oh well, he shrugged, that means he's not going to cause them trouble.

Turning to follow Luffy, who was already making her way into the forest he asked "who's your new friend?" half expecting a weird nickname like his.

"Jimbei" Luffy distractedly answered, following her nose to Cora-san (or maybe that observation haki she mentioned previously)

Law narrowed his eyes, the name sounded familiar but he couldn't place his finger on it. He dismissed the thought just when they entered the clearing.

Cora-san was lying face first on the grass as the third pot of soup (as the previous two were burnt, somehow) boiled to oblivion. Dumping sand on the fire, law proceeded to (softly) kick the eldest of the group.

Groaning, he sat up and blinked at the children in front of him, "good morning law, Luffy"

He was about to continue whatever it is he was doing only to stop and stare at Luffy with his mouth hanging open

"morning Cora-san!" Luffy greeted back cheerfully as she dipped her finger in the soup to taste it, not reacting to the heat at all.

A loud cry of her name was all the warning she got before the blond threw himself at her and proceeded to hug the life out of her, or that's how law saw it.

Instead of gasping for air like law expected, seeing as that's what he does when hugged by his blond guardian, Luffy merely laughed joyfully as she returned the hug with an equal amount of strength.

Law sighed and ignored the two blabbering idiots, those two were really similar it wasn't even funny, just then, a thought struck him. Widening his eyes he snapped his head towards Luffy and practically shrieked " _You befriended a shichibukai!_ "

)()()()()()()()()()()(

The next morning, the trio would set sail to goa kingdom, right after calling Luffy's father to inform the worried man of their whereabouts and destination, and Luffy was sure if her two companions turned any paler, they would give a ghost a run for its money.

The journey from then on was uneventful, that is if you dismissed the few hungry sea kings, small-time pirates, and some nosy marines, who were all dealt with by Luffy with the two males assisting from the sidelines.

Luffy had told them that they would live on the other side of the island, across from the village that Garp frequented in his visits. They might have internally questioned how and why she knew such information, but after the scare she gave them with that call, they didn't need answers anymore. No wonder she was so strong...

Once they reached the island, the male duo started searching for the best place to build their shelter with Luffy intending to help but only succeeding in getting distracted by anything and everything. They decided that for the time being, they would live in the cave they had found until they built some kind of a hut or something that didn't make them look like uncultured cavemen.

They were in the middle of preparing dinner when Dragon arrived, 'that was fast' the male duo thought, expecting Luffy to stay with them for a few days or so. Both were nervous for rightful reasons but it didn't stop Luffy from cheerfully introducing her new friends to the leader of the revolutionaries.

The black haired man glanced at them then nodded in acknowledgment and thanked them for taking care of Luffy, and if law had checked his ears to make sure he wasn't hearing things then it doesn't need to be mentioned. Dragon turned out to be much less scary than they had originally expected from the most wanted man in the world.

Luffy explained all that had happened with them so far with law commenting here and there trying to make sense of the story she was telling while Cora-san being the eldest (physically) invited Dragon to have some of the soup they made, he seems to have lost all previous fear of the man as he proved to be pretty calm if a little nonchalant, not at all what they expected from a parent of Luffy's.

Sooner or later the father and daughter duo needed to head back, and with a tearful goodbye from Cora-san, a reluctant hug from law and a promise to visit them again from Luffy, Dragon and his daughter, left the former navy soldier and the future pirate to their own...for now, that is.


	15. AN

Some explainations:

It's been a long while since I've posted anything and I'm sorry, that's all I can say. But I can promise to post a new chapter soon.

I've re-read the whole story and the only thing I can describe it is: _ **cringy**_. So, I've tried to erect the horrible errors and make it less so. I noticed that there was a full chapter missing as well, and since you can't move the chapters that have been posted up and down, I had to export them, then delete them from the story, correct them and re-post.

It was awfully frustrating.

The reason why the story was so choppy before is because i uploaded them from my phone and since for some unfanthomable reason I can't write a document containing more than 1000 words, I had to chop them up and post them in individuals chapters.

I apologize for all the confusion this has caused. But I'll make things better, just please be patient and _**thank you so much**_ for all the support.


End file.
